A Second Chance
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: It was the Light’s last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, Harry Potter was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM
1. Chapter 1

**A ****Second Chance **

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, one man was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Timetravel! Plus Lucius and Severus are deliciously sexy, I couldnt' choose, so Harry gets them both** -grin- **Enjoy!**  
Beta: **Amber

* * *

I: The Principle of Equivalent Exchange

Minerva Branwen McGonagall came into the world with a strong cry on 11th July 1930 at 4.32 am, on one of the longest days of the year. Second born to Kieran and Hera McGonagall, Minerva was a precocious child with a fondness for transfiguring things wandlessly.

On the knee of Kieran, the young girl learned the secrets of the McGonagall dynasty and on Hera's, Minerva learned the secrets of womanhood and the crafts of the McAllister family. Both parents knew that their young daughter was going to be a powerful woman when she grew up.

Minerva turned heads whenever she went. She had a straight, proud nose and striking blue-grey eyes, inherited from her father, just as her silky raven locks and flawless alabaster skin were her mother's. The attractive mouth, its lower lip slightly fuller than the thin upper, was all hers.

Her younger school mates saw her as the ever helpful and fair Prefect, later Head Girl, and her year mates had the privilege of knowing the girl underneath the glossed-over visage. The students of the 1947 graduation class knew Minerva McGonagall as the beautiful, intelligent girl who had a passion for Quidditch having played as Chaser and Captain for the Gryffindor Team.

Transfiguration Mastery Class of 1947-52 knew Minerva McGonagall as the eye-catching, hardworking and prioritized Apprentice who received her Mastery with Honours in an unheard of period of four years. Soon after, she was offered the position to teach the students of Hogwarts in Transfiguration by her former Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Best known as the stern but fair Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Europe's finest magical institute, Professor McGonagall was well-respected for being a hard and effective taskmistress. As one of Europe's best Transfiguration Mistresses, Minerva had a reputation to keep as she returned every year to the Academy of Mastery to be one of the examiners for aspiring Mistresses and Masters of Transfiguration.

Everyone born after 1942 and went to Hogwarts knew Minerva McGonagall as the tall, scary-looking Transfiguration Professor but who actually was really nice inside once you knew to hand in your Transfiguration essays on time and kept yourself out of general trouble.

Slytherins came to associate her with scrupulous fairness despite her being the Head of Gryffindor, the Ravenclaws looked forward to her demanding classes, and the Hufflepuffs preferred not to irritate her but knew that she was one of the best teachers, while her Gryffindors knew that their Head of House would be there whenever they needed her to be.

Responsible for the molding of the next generation's Aurors, Healers, Ministry Officials and Quidditch players, Minerva took her job seriously and with her nurturing nature, taught them the skills they would need in future the best that she could.

Anyone who had the pleasure of working with the formidable woman knew that Minerva had more than a few tricks up her sleeves, especially when it came to dueling and strategizing. As a partner in battle, Minerva was someone whom they could trust their life with.

Known to even less people, Minerva held the position of the second-in-command of the Order of Phoenix; a group led by Albus Dumbledore, whose efforts centered on ensuring the defeat of the current Dark Lord, Voldemort. Vital to the group's war effort, the powerful witch's position was acknowledged and never questioned.

Only five people have seen her as a ruthless avenger when she methodically recited lethal transfiguration spells and watched it all hit Lester Jameson without as much as a flinch. The Death Eater had been the murderer of Michael McGonagall, Minerva's beloved older brother. It took the young woman, twenty-five at that time, seven long years to find out who her brother's executioner was and track him down to enact her revenge.

If they held a tally in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters for killing Death Eaters, Minerva's name would be right behind Alastor Moody's. True to her nature, Minerva was a fearsome lioness when provoked and loyal when needed. There had never been a more formidable witch.

Twenty-five years into the war with Voldemort, Dumbledore died and left the mantle of leadership to Minerva, his deputy. At sixty-seven and in her prime, Minerva stepped up as the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. After Harry Potter's graduation from Hogwarts in 1998, it had been a full-out war with Voldemort ever since.

People were killed and minds were lost.

It has been ten years since the civil war officially broke out and now, at seventy-seven and in the year of 2008, Minerva McGonagall found herself standing in the middle of the Headmistress Office with the alarms going off.

Hogwarts's legendary wards have finally been breached after twenty-years of effort on Voldemort's part. Minerva's blue-grey eyes glittered with determination as she calmly drew a pentagon around her with white chalk.

Only the methodological scratching of the chalk against the floor was heard as none of the portraits or herself made a sound. Solemn eyes of many different colours held respect, regret and resignation.

Then there was silence.

Minerva completed the pentagon and stepped out of the drawn ritual platform around the chair behind her desk with a feline grace. Waving her wand, the locks on the cabinet behind her chair sprang open when she muttered the password set in Welsh. The cupboard was curiously empty save for five vials.

In transparent glass, vials held a substance that swirled a hypnotic silvery golden. It was an ethereal sight and Minerva allowed herself to be captivated for a few moments before levitating the vials out of the polished mahogany cabinet and onto the neat, statuesque oak desk that was hers for the past ten years as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

With a long finger, Minerva traced the outline of the shimmering vial slowly. These five vials were the lifework of Draco Malfoy-Weasley, Hermione Granger-Snape, Ginerva Zabini, Susan Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-Zabini. The woman's lips curved in a soft smile as she reminisced. All of these people belonged to the most brilliant but jaded generation she had ever taught. Just like the three generations before them onwards, they were all hardened by the violence and matured too quickly from the war; Minerva knew how exactly it felt.

Susan and Luna lost their lives protecting civilians from a particularly vicious Death Eater attack soon after the completion of their last resort. Hermione then lost her mind after hearing the news of the painful death which her beloved husband, Severus Snape, suffered. Blaise and Ginerva Zabini threw themselves into the resistance efforts in bid to take their minds off their deceased wife. Then Neville Longbottom, the resistance's botanist and sole Potion ingredient supplier was found poisoned in his workroom, foaming in the mouth having ingested a leaf of a plant genotype he was modifying. There were rumors of suicide.

After Albus's death, Minerva took over Harry's training and over the two years worth of dueling and teaching, the pair developed a familial bond between them. Minerva saw Harry as the son that she never had and Harry, the mother that he never got to know. Now, she barely saw him with the attacks on the rise.

She had been there for them for more than half of their lives, first as their Transfiguration Professor, later Mentor when she stepped up and taught them the skills that helped her survive the previous war, and finally, Leader as she led them in their resistance. Childless, her students were her own life and blood as she welcomed new First Years and sent off graduates into the merciless real world. Having gone through so many obstacles and tests with this particular generation, the woman felt a special kinship for these students, now adults.

Seeing them in the hopeless situation of war broke her heart everyday.

For four years, it has been a stalemate and it was taking its toll on their side. Their ranks were thinning and Voldemort was gaining on them slowly but surely. Just two weeks before, their last spy in the Ministry was killed.

Catastrophe followed tragedy and victories were hard to come by. Wizarding England was now a place where no one firmly on the Light side was willing to risk their lives walking on the streets. The Ministry has been taken over completely.

England was now Voldemort's puppet.

She was glad that Albus never lived that long to witness the very thing that he had spent his life trying to prevent and Minerva never ended a day without wishing fervently for the war to end.

The Headmistress of Europe's once finest academy of magical education caught her reflection in the window looking into the partially destroyed Quidditch field. War showed on her face in the forms of a long scar cutting down her left eye and cheek, her now completely snow white locks and a permanently etched frown on her brows.

Minerva placed each of the five vials on the points of the pentagon and when she had done so, the witch settled into her high-backed chair, looking very inch the regal witch that she was. Then her blue-grey eyes gazed resolutely out of the glass window, looking into the Forbidden Forest. Footsteps and cussing could be heard outside her office; Minerva smirked but regained her calm expression when the door blasted open.

The familiar faces of Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Sr., Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix Lestrange came into view as the quintet stepped into the circular office.

"Mister Lestrange, Mister Malfoy, Mister Nott, Miss Carrow and Miss Lestrange, how nice of you to pay your old Transfiguration Professor a visit." Despite being middle-aged adults and out of Hogwarts for the last two decades, the older woman behind the oak desk managed to make them feel like students.

Lucius inclined his head in greeting as his metallic coloured eyes glittered while Rabastan and Theodore looked in away in shame. Alecto and Bellatrix, already too far gone, cackled as they rubbed their hands with childish glee and their wild eyes glittered with malevolence.

"Shut it, McGonagall. We'll get the last laugh after we've disposed of your dead body." Bellatrix snarled and Minerva arched an eyebrow. The emaciated woman, who never recovered from her stay in Azkaban, lunged at the older witch but was stopped from getting to Minerva when Rabastan grabbed her arms.

Suddenly, Bellatrix froze and relaxed. Alexis and Theodore stepped aside to allow for a tall figure to pass. Minerva widened her eyes slightly but that was already enough for the newcomer.

"Ah, Minerva, aren't you glad to see me?" A rich, seductive baritone caressed Minerva's ears and she gritted her teeth in reply, "Riddle."

Voldemort was no longer the snake-like monster he once resembled; in his place was the handsome man with black hair streaked with white at the sides, an aristocratic face and flawless pale skin he would have been if he had aged normally. However, instead of his previous blue-grey eyes, the Dark Lord retained the ruby orbs he acquired during his transformations.

"You could have been on the winning side as my Queen, Min." The witch looked away in shame. Minerva shared a year of passion with the handsome man before her during her seventh year in Hogwarts. They had been the Head Boy and Girl of their school life; both had been brilliant, diligent and had bright futures before them. Tom and Minerva were in love with each other and the young woman had thought that she found her soul-mate. That was until she found out that he had been dabbling in the foul, the Dark Arts.

"I'm still glad that I'm not, Tom."

Defiance burned in her icy depths as she stood up to be at eye-level with her former flame. Tom Riddle smirked and shook his head, "Ah, Min. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. How I used to love your feistiness."

Minerva glowered but then remembered her place and recollected herself, "And how I used to love you."

The Dark Lord barely contained a flinch and he knew that she knew that too, judging from the Headmistress's hard, knowing glint in her dignified gaze.

"I supposed you're here to kill me?"

Tom inclined his head and smiled as genially as he possibly could. "I suppose I am."

"May I have a private moment with you?" Bellatrix and Alecto started protesting but Tom silenced both his female minions with a cold stare. "Leave."

When they were alone, Minerva gave her former lover a smile, Tom was still struck by the simple beauty behind the rare facial expression despite the scar and the aging.

"I did love you once and probably, to some extent, still do. You were someone I honestly believe I could have spent the rest of my life with. We could have had a family, intelligent little girls and boys with black hair and green or blue-green eyes running around the house. We could have accomplished the impossible together. You could have been someone great and revered, not someone hated and feared. You had my heart, body and soul. Instead, you threw away all that to dabble in the foul. You became a monster and I no longer could see the Tom that I came to know and love."

Minerva was pleased to see that her nemesis had gone pale and his eyes were wide but he sobered as his eyes flared a dangerous crimson as he retorted.

"I was naïve then, I didn't know what real power was and when I tried my first Dark spell, I got a taste of immortality. You were the naïve one; you couldn't see what we could have accomplished together. I rule Wizarding England with you by my side as Queen. We could have been immortal!"

Minerva smiled sadly and softly intoned.

"You still don't get it, do you, Tom? I don't care for immortality, everything comes with a price and for you, and it was your humanity. We are mortals and we are meant to die when the time comes."

The man couldn't bear to hear anymore. Every word that the woman before him stabbed at his almost non-existent heart.

"Enough, now you die."

The five vials glowed eerily but Tom did not notice as he was too busy glaring at Minerva. "Avada Ke –"

"_Alter Occasio."_

Minerva smiled triumphantly as the vials burst and evaporated into an ethereal silvery mist. Tom stared as the mist swirled around the witch, making her seem even more like her namesake. Suddenly, Minerva pointed her wand to her chest and whispered with exultant determination.

"_Avada Kedvra_."

A wave of pure Magic engulfed the room and Tom fell back from the sheer power. Then everything seemed to be in slow motion as Minerva hit the floor in an elegant arc. Even till the end, Minerva McGonagall was smiling.

Operation Fortunas was a success.

"My lord! Are you alright?" The shockwave of power was felt for miles away. Bellatrix and Alecto simpered while Rabastan helped the Dark Lord up. He brushed his robes imperiously and drawled. Lucius's grey eyes glittered with interest when his gaze rested on the remnants of white chalk surrounding the fallen Headmistress.

"Of course, let's leave."

Despite Minerva's death, Tom still felt a nagging feeling that everything was not what it seemed.

There was a heavy silence even as the portraits returned to their frames and sad eyes reigned. Only one stayed on to observe the confrontation between the Headmistress and the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore was damned proud of his protégé. He was not wrong to choose her, to mold her into what she was today. Her presence will be missed but in times of war, many things are necessary. He learned that during the war and a half he had participated in before his necessary death. Albus then surprised every other portrait by smiling with a wicked twinkle in his baby-blue eyes as he said.

"They will soon learn that they should have never hurt a lioness's cubs…"

* * *

Harry stretched, wincing slightly as he heard his bones pop and scratched his chest before looking out of the makeshift headquarters' window with tired verdant eyes. Stationed in Essex, Harry could not do anything but to wait for orders from above despite his rank as a commander. As the main target of the other side's attentions, Harry had to jump from one location to the other in prevention from being caught. It really pissed him off.

He had been fighting for the most of his life, starting when he was just a mere one-year old babe and now he was already twenty-eight. Much to his chagrin, Voldemort still was not dead and to be honest, their side was not faring that well either. Recently there had been lesser opportunities to topple the other side, although Order of the Phoenix HQ in London had come up with a Last Resort. Another thing that was kept a secret from him even though he was part of the Last Resort; all he knew was that they had weaved a spell into him, tying the spell to his magical core. The result was a magnificent tribal tattoo smack in the middle of his toned chest.

The years hardened the young man, giving him the eyes of a sixty-five year old war veteran. Harry sighed and looked onto the floor. So many friends and comrades were gone. Hermione's mental instability following her husband's death, Ginny and Blaise's workaholic habits, Draco's reluctance to speak to anyone after Ron's murder… He really had no idea whether they could win the war or not, at the rate they were going…

Harry scratched his chest again, where his tattoo was and he realized that the tattoo was warm. Then Hell broke lose when the tattoo flared up.

Unimaginable pain wrecked his body as Harry gritted his teeth. Silver and golden swirls danced in his vision, he felt himself being physically constricted as the swirls were sucked into his body. Was this another attempt on his life? How did they find him? Was there a mole amongst the ranks?

He cannot die now! The war was not over!

Unable to take the immense pain any longer, Harry screamed for all he was worth before remembering that he was not alone in the building. He bit his hard to stop the scream and blood streamed down his chin.

The magic and pain flared up once more and Harry slid into blissful unconsciousness with a million 'sorry's on his mind.

Seamus Finnegan shot up the stairs like a bullet when he heard a terrifying scream from his friend's room. Eyes wide and adrenaline fueled, the Irish wizard blasted the wooden door open and rolled into the room with his wand in his hand. Serious blue eyes scanned the vicinity.

But there was no one in the room.

Where was Harry? He was in the room only a few moments ago, Seamus had just visited him himself. Worry creasing his brows, Seamus went to report to the HQ but not before sending a prayer to God requesting for his friend's safety.

God knows he would probably need it.

TBC…

* * *

Coming Up Next: _Realizations and Planning_

MY EXAMS ARE OVER!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Now I can finally concentrate on writing! So exciting and I'm going to revamp Constantine's Heir :D

Be prepared, because there are more to come…

As almost everyone knows, I had a poll up in my profile and gave the voters four choices of fics that I had in mind and A Second Chance won by an overwhelming 75%! So true to form, I started writing the fic! I am really excited about this, I know that time travel had been done countless of times but I hope I can put a fresh twist to this plotline! And introducing a new threesome: Severus/Harry/Lucius. Don't worry, there will be no Chan!

And there's a new poll, check it out on my bio **– big smile –**

Until next time,  
Lex.


	2. Chapter 2

**A ****Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, one man was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Timetravel! Plus Lucius and Severus are deliciously sexy, I couldn't choose, so Harry gets them both -grin-Oh, Dumbledore is not as good as he seems but neither is he bad (after all, the road to hell is paved with good intentions) and Harry is definitely going to make Dumbledore work for his forgiveness.**  
Beta: **Amber

* * *

II: 1989

A groaned reverberated in the empty room as eyelids fluttered open to reveal disoriented emerald eyes. Harry opened his bleary eyes and then raised a tired hand to rub his gummy eyelids. He did not know why he felt so lethargic, but he did know that he was alive. Harry then sat up and stretched, popping a few joints along the way. He grinned in reminiscence; Seamus always was creeped out by the cracking, saying that it sounded unnatural. The man took a deep breath and it was then when his eyes snapped opened.

There was no scent around him at all.

Harry started to really 'look' around him and he realised that he was in some sort of quasi-prison. Even though there was light shining into the room through the windows, there were no dust particles floating in the light. Everything felt artificial. The room was an exact replica of his very room back in the HQ, but there was no familiarity to it. It was fake, Harry concluded as he stared at the mahogany door.

"Ah, you're awake."

Harry turned his head around so fast that he swore he heard it snap. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The woman sitting on the desk replicate, Harry decided, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she did not seem to actually notice her breathtaking beauty as there was no posing to her presentation, no posturing, no flaunting of the gifts nature had so amply bestowed. She was simply and totally at one with herself. With such a naturally graceful bearing, Harry could not help himself but to think of her as royalty. Well, he wasn't far off.

The ebony-haired woman gave him a secretive smile and then slid off the desk. She wore a simple one-shouldered black silk toga that accentuated her figure and complimented her creamy alabaster colouring but it was elegant enough to impress. Then Harry got a good look at her features and then he widened his eyes impossibly. Her eyes were a swirling myriad of colours. Golden, silver, black, blue, red and purple if Harry squinted as the colours swirled.

Harry groaned again, his head pounding. Wait, what actually happened? The last thing he remembered was pain, lots of it and he was screaming his lungs out.

"The spell was activated." The man froze; did he just voice his thoughts?

"No." Oh.

"What the fuck?!" The powerful wizard flew to the other side of the room and looked at the woman with horror-filled eyes. Magic rolled her eyes and then gestured for the distraught man to sit himself down back on the bed.

"I swear, it never gets old," Magic chuckled and then sat herself down on the plush ebony chair. His chair but Harry wisely kept his mouth shut as he made his way back onto the bed.

"Well, you had two questions didn't you? For starters, I'm Magic." Harry's face was the epitome of incredulity and, although he saw no sense, he calmed down. Suddenly, memories of his older conversations with Dumbledore regarding the lore and ancient tales of the Wizarding World came rushing back to him.

"_Harry, Magic is not just in you and me, it's everything, everywhere and everyone. She's omnipotent and fair. But never call on Magic because you never know how she would interpret your request. However, if Magic decides to grace you with her presence, you're one of a kind."_

"Ah, now you believe. That would certainly make things easier; god knows I don't want to go through _that_ to make someone believe again." Harry grimaced and he certainly did not want to know what _that _was because he gathered whatever _that _was, it was probably painful.

"You know, if you could just tone down the mind-reading thing… it kinda creeps me out." Magic laughed, a pleasant sound that tinkled like silver bells, and then shrugged. Harry got a little incredulous again because even that casual motion seemed elegant. This, Harry concluded once more, was very weird. Magic chuckled again, Harry shot her a dirty glance and she smiled it off.

"Well, you're here because I want you to do something for me." Harry narrowed his eyes, his stare a tad calculating when he asked.

"And what would that be?" Magic laughed after a long intense stare.

"Despite all of the cruelties and pain that come with war, no one can dispute the fact that it hones you. Things are not always as they seem. You would know." Harry flushed at that last jab and Magic's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I've been observing you and you're quite interesting, truth to be told. Any other person in the same situation would have caved in and surrendered, but you didn't. You just keep on surviving, the Man-Who-Lived, and lived and lived and lived." It was now Harry's turn to shrug and Magic chuckled.

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

Magic quirked a half-smile and then continued. "I watched you succeed and fail in many things, fall in love and out of love, rush to help your friends and allies, jump headfirst into life-and-death situations." Harry looked down at his crossed legs, causing long dark locks to obscure his face from Magic's eyes, but it did not take a genius to figure out what the man was feeling. When Magic spoke up again, her voice was softer.

"I want to give you another chance."

Harry's head snapped up and he peered at her with hope-filled green eyes, which was then filled with suspicion. Magic's eyes softened as she regarded the man before her. He was one of her gifted ones but circumstances which these humans created themselves changed it, and he was now a broken man, a man who had never experienced a family life and shouldered a war single-handedly.

"You'll revive me?"

Magic shook her head and the hope in the exhausted man's eyes dimmed. Instead the being just smiled, got off her chair and crossed the distance between her and Harry. Her multi-coloured eyes held Harry's confused green eyes as she revealed part of her plan.

"I'm going to send you back to the past."

"Oh, you're going to me back to the –" Harry faltered and then the enormity of it dawned on him, "past?!" Magic nodded and then proceeded to explain.

"The war that you are going to fight with Voldemort will end in an apocalypse as the backlash of the magic used will mutate and become anti-magic. That particular brand of force will then cancel out magical energy, thus ending my existence and everything else. Now I don't think that's a viable option for survival, no?" Harry shuddered and shook his head; Magic grinned and clapped her hands once.

"I knew you would see my point of view."

Then Harry frowned, "if I go back, wouldn't I change history in the process? Isn't that technically not allowed?" Magic rolled her eyes and answered.

"That rule is how old conservative farts keep people from experimenting. Time is a delicate thing and history is the consequence of our actions. Our decisions are paths that create history, so if you do choose to return to the past and make another decision, you're just choosing another path to walk on. You will still make history, just a different version. And don't worry, no one will be killed or hurt in the process, well, unless you wished for it, of course." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Now Harry Potter, by all rights, you should be dead. The backlash of the magic needed to perform the ritual would have killed you but due to Minerva's sacrifice, her death stood in for yours." Harry's green eyes dulled; another dead because of him. Magic frowned and she resisted the urge to smack the man before her.

"She would have died anyways, Voldemort was planning to do away with her so but she didn't give him the satisfaction and boy, did she go out with a bang. She attempted sending you into the past but there wasn't enough direction for you, to decide which time period you would reappear in. So right now, you are in limbo and I'm here to give you the right kick in the arse."

"I believe that you would have to look past grudges and petty childhood enmity to achieve what I sent you back for. Remember that Severus Snape is human, that what he's feeling is not without reason and Malfoys _always _put family first, the reason why Lucius is a Death Eater is due to the orders of his cowardly father. There is plenty of time to change that and I believe in your competence. You aren't one of my gifted for nothing." Harry could hear a note of pride in the woman's voice and he smiled. However, he lingered at the news of Minerva's death; the woman had been a mother and mentor to him and to see her gone, it was painful. Magic gave her 'captive' a sympathetic look.

"One of the main reasons, however, is that I believe that you are entitled to having a family that has eluded your grasp so far. I'm going to be sending you back to the year nineteen-eighty-nine in your present age. Remove your younger self from your disgusting, oppressive relatives and nurture him yourself. Have a go at a real family life and when time comes, you can fulfil one of your dreams; go teach at Hogwarts and change history." Magic smiled brilliantly, exotic eyes shining with pride.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, "Are you serious?"

"Believe it, Harry Potter, and I'm sure you can do better the second time," Magic smirked and Harry's world was enveloped in a soothing darkness but not before a whisper in his head.

"_There are more than a side to everything, you better make that a personal motto of yours and I'll check on you sporadically. Do not disappoint me, Harry James Potter."_

_

* * *

_

Harry suddenly sat up as if electrocuted, memories of that particular meeting with Magic rushing back to him. He looked around and realised that he was in some sort of Manor. The green-eyed man removed himself from the bed and surveyed the elegant room decorated in various tones of wood. A piece of parchment on the spacious mahogany study table caught his eye.

_Harry,_

_Welcome to Peverell Manor, I believe Ignotus was your ancestor – where do you think your father got his Invisibility Cloak from? – You have a right to the title of Lord Peverell, there is a ring to prove it, and it would be your new identity. I'm afraid you're no long Harry James Potter; that would be your young nephew waiting for you to fish him out of the hellhole._

Harry released a breath of wonder, he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He wasn't the Boy-who-Lived, he didn't need to face the media and have all the attention on him anymore. Now, his younger self would have his help in dealing with the papers and people. He continued reading the letter.

_I hope you like your newfound anonymity and while you're at it, start researching for something call a Horcrux, I believe it answers Voldemort's annoying ability to return time and time again. Decide on a name and I'll take care of all the paperwork._

_Have fun, Magic._

He smiled at the being's last words and looked at the table again. He found a small velvet box waiting for him. When he opened it, Harry found a lordship ring made out of platinum and rubies. He slipped the ring on and felt a surge of magic recognizing him as the rightful owner of the ring.

After that, he checked out the rest of the room. He found a full-stocked closet filled to the brim with brands, Muggle and Wizard alike. Harry didn't know that Armani and Louis Vitton designed Wizarding robes.

He was going through the selection on the shelves when another piece of parchment appeared in the midair and floated in front of Harry's face.

_Oh, before I forget, you can't go walking around looking like an older version of Harry Potter, we have to make you look like a Peverell but you can keep your eyes. And yes, you are currently twenty-one years of age. We can't have you fighting as an old man._

Harry felt a tingling over his body and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he quickly found a mirror and admired his new look. He still retained his brilliantly coloured eyes, high cheekbones and the unruliness of his hair but he had gained a couple of inches, a more aristocratic look and the colour of his hair was now a rich brown. He looked younger, healthier and well-rested. The changes were subtle but it made a big difference.

The beryl-eyed man pondered for a while before arriving at the perfect name. He looked at the new man in the mirror and his lips curved in a smirk.

"Hello, Kyle Sebastian Peverell."

He was going to have some fun. Grabbing a dark sapphire robe, he decided that his first stop would be Gringotts.

* * *

Kyle Apparated silently to the entrance of the majestic white building that stood out amidst the surrounding irregular structures. He took a deep, liberating breath walked up the marble steps leading to the Goblin bank. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. Darius bowed while Harry placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

"May the Silver and Gold of Mother Maglubiyat be showered upon you always." The goblin returned the bow and his beady eyes twinkled with amusement and slight respect.

Kyle smiled and followed the goblin into the hallowed halls of Gringotts, the only Wizarding Bank and the safest place besides Hogwarts in the Wizarding World. The goblin led Kyle into the building and the pair walked into a vast marble hall, about hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through special magnifying glass. There were many silver doors to count leading off the hall, and even more goblins showing people in and out of these, Kyle made for the counter.

"Good Morning, Sir," said Kyle to a free goblin, who peered at the young man over his golden framed spectacles.

"The Peverell Vaults and I would like to access James and Lily Potters' Will. As the Head of the Peverell house, I am entitled access to the Potter archives. I will also gladly go through blood verification to prove at I am also a Potter in blood from my mother's side, if it's needed." The goblin widened his eyes slightly and nodded when the twenty-one year old showed him the Lordship Ring.

"Very well, follow me, Sir." Once the goblin hopped off his chair and whispered to his colleague, Kyle followed the short goblin into one of the doors. "I am Eloc, and I am the one leading you to the chosen vault." He held the door open for the young man, Eloc whistled skilfully and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and the cart hurtled through a maze of twisting passages on its own, Kyle enjoyed the exhilarating trip although the air was rather stale, when the cart had stopped, they hopped out of the cart.

The goblin opened the large bronze door with the key and they were met with the awe-inspiring sight of treasures; mounts of gold coins, portraits of sleeping wizards and witches that looked slightly familiar to Kyle's currently appearance and seemingly never-ending heap of books that were stacked neatly in rows and rows of expensively vintage ebony shelves. Kyle's eyes widened as he reached the shelves, eagerly, he scanned the collection and his breath lodged in his throat as the selection of topics was colossal.

"Brilliant."

"The Lords of this particular House always had a love for books, I believe you are looking at the largest collection in the world." Eloc helpfully supplied and Kyle whistled, impressed.

"These are all in excellent condition," Eloc nodded and then another Goblin entered the vault with a tray carrying two separate parchments and a silver dagger.

"My Lord Peverell, I'm sorry but Gringotts procedures cannot be ignored, may I have you to drop a few drops of blood onto this parchment?"

Kyle nodded, swiftly pricking his thumb with the dagger and he watched three drops of blood hit the parchment with a little splatter. The blood was absorbed and almost immediately, words appeared on the parchment in an elegant script.

_Harry James Potter, born 31st July 1980_

_Son of James Octavius Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

_Heir of the Potter Estates_

The goblins stared and then the words disappeared, only to have a new set surface.

_Kyle Sebastian Peverell, born February 7th 1968_

_Son of Charles Ignatius Peverell and Jasmine Athena Peverell nee Potter_

_Lord of the Peverell, Quinn and Hayden Estates_

"That…" Eloc widened his eyes, "how is that possible? Harry Potter is only nine years old."

Kyle's verdant eyes flashed as he smiled politely.

"That will be something only I would know and yours both to keep, if not, I will withdraw both the Potter and the Peverell holdings."

"You have our word," Eloc quickly agreed; the Potter and the Peverell holdings accounted for nearly a fifth of the bank's entire assets. Losing them would be a disaster for the bank and the goblin race.

"Good, I'm not withdrawing anything. I just wanted to see the Will and the new cheque book."

Eloc handed the young lord the new stack of cheques and the parchment which was the Will.

_**Will of James and Lily Potter**_

_We, James Octavius and Lily Elizabeth, of Potter Manor, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils._

_**Part I:**_

_We give our property to the following beneficiaries:_

_Remus Lupin_

_To our favourite werewolf and brother, we give one million galleons and the chateau in Nice, France. We thank you for your kind words and advice that probably helped us both tide over the worst of our teenaged years. We are sorry for leaving first._

_Sirius Black_

_To our favourite prankster, one million galleons, the Marauders' Notebook and the beach house in Miami, Florida. Pads, I know you like the girls there, enjoy._

_Peter Pettigrew_

_To our friend, we leave you half a million galleons. Use the money to build a life and stay safe._

_Severus Snape_

_To my dearest friend, I leave you my entire collection of Potions journals and the patents of my inventions, the cottage in Scotland and one hundred thousand galleons. You deserve it. Stay safe._

_Arthur Weasley and family_

_To our friend and his family, we leave you fifty-thousand galleons. Take the money and think nothing of using it for your family, you all deserve it._

_Harry James Potter_

_To our most beloved son, we leave the balance and the title of Lord Potter. We are very sorry for not being able to see you grow into a fine man and have a family of your own. No matter what, you are our son and we will always love you._

_Note: If any beneficiary under this Will does not survive us by thirty days, then we shall be deemed to have survived such person._

_**Part II:**_

_In the event of our untimely demise, we appoint Sirius Black to serve as our sole heir's Guardian. If he is unable to serve, we appoint Remus Lupin as Alternate Guardian; we are aware of his Lycanthropy and we believe that it will not conflict with his duties as the Guardian of our child, should it be the case that Sirius Black is unable to carry out his duties._

_Under no circumstances will be our child and sole Heir, Harry James Potter, be placed under the care of Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, in the event of the demise or incapacitation of both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. If this is the situation, then Harry would be placed in the care of the Peverell family and if not, then Arthur and Molly Weasley will take care of Harry as agreed._

_**Part III:**_

_We appoint Aberforth Dumbledore as Executor of our Will, and if he is unable or unwilling to serve, then we name Remus Lupin as alternate Executor. Our executor and alternate will have all powers granted by applicable laws of our country to carry out all provisions of this Will, may use provisions and procedures for the simplified handling of our estates, may hold in trust the share of any minor beneficiary until he reaches the age of eighteen, and shall not be required to post a bond._

_We, James Octavius Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter, hereby sign this Will at Gringotts on this day of Twenty-First of July, Nineteen Eighty-One._

Kyle traced the two signatures with a careful finger and continued reading.

_Witnesses:_

_Each of us hereby states, under penalties of perjury, that on this day of Twenty-First of July, Nineteen Eighty-One, at Gringotts London, we observe James Octavius and Lily Elizabeth Potter who we know or who otherwise proved their identities to us, declare the above document to be their Will. They then asked us to serve as their witnesses and then signed the document in our presence. They appeared to be an adult, of sound mind and memory, acting of their own will and not under any force or duress. We are now, immediately after they signed the Will, signing our names in their presence._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Alice Longbottom_

Kyle felt rage surge through him. Someone had blatantly disregarded his parents' Will and sent him to his aunt, where he spent eleven years abused. Someone had the audacity and the power to bend the law.

Someone who went by the name by Albus Dumbledore…

"I want reports from the last decade of the Potter Estates sent to me tomorrow."

The young man felt the piece of parchment crush under his angry fist. Furious green eyes met beady black eyes and Kyle nodded curtly before Disapparating with an angry crack to the Ministry.

Eloc and his colleague gave each other looks of wonderment and awe before locking up the vaults quickly.

Once he showed got around showing his ring, Kyle realised that things went smoother and he even got to see the Minister. After a long _talk,_ the young Peverell had gotten the custodial rights of the Boy-Who-Lived with the viewing of James and Lily's Will. Kyle left the Ministry with the legal paperwork in hand and a smug smile before Disapparating to Little Whinging, Surrey.

Kyle reappeared in front of a familiar house, a house he remembered spending a horrid eleven years in and the next seven consecutive summers treated as a slave. He itched to blast the Dursleys into nothingness but controlled himself as he reminded himself of more important things such as removing his 'nephew' from these sorry excuses for human beings.

He pressed the doorbell and waited.

Kyle couldn't wait to get Harry out of here because once he got to Harry, those who crossed him will rue the day they decided to do so.

But presently, he would just enjoy the look of terror of his dear aunt's face as he introduced himself as his younger self's relative. Magic was right; he was going to have some fun.

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _Uncle Kyle?_

Hope everyone liked this chapter. This way, Harry wouldn't be too young or old for our dearest Lucius and Severus. He would be 23 when he starts teaching at Hogwarts, along with his younger self's first year. Severus would be 8 years older and Lucius 10.

So older Harry is Kyle Peverell and younger Harry is Harry - giggles -

Someone wondered how could Severus end up with Harry and Lucius when the first chapter stated that he was married to Hermione. The answer is simple, history is the result of our decisions so if we changed our decisions, we change history.

So nothing is impossible :)

Go vote in the poll, if you haven't. It would decide which new fics would be posted up next. The next chapter would be out in a week or less.

Thank you for the reviews!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, one man was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
Beta: **Amber

* * *

III: Uncle Kyle?

"Petunia Dursley?"

The horsey looking woman simpered and Kyle had to resist the urge to spew in disgust. The young man had transfigured his robes into a smart, well-cut business suit which complimented his good looks.

"I'm here for my nephew."

The blond woman frowned stupidly. "I wasn't aware that Vernon had a younger brother, as a matter of fact, you look nothing like him."

Kyle grimaced, the day he started looking like Vernon would be the day he killed himself out of disgust.

"No, you idiotic woman," Petunia gasped at the exasperated insult. "Harry Potter is my nephew and I've come to get him."

The ugly woman's eyes flickered with fear and she stuttered, "There… there… there is no…no one called… Harry Potter here. I…I'm afraid… you've gotten the wrong… wrong address."

Kyle sneered, pinning the terrified woman down with his startling gaze.

"You are a terrible liar, _Aunt_ Petunia. I know exactly where Harry is, in fact, he's in this house, _in the cupboard right under the stairs._ I should know," Kyle advanced on the trembling woman, "because I lived here in the _exact_ circumstances."

Petunia paled even further and her watery blue eyes. Acidic green eyes flashed dangerously and the unpleasant woman gasped mightily again. "How…what… who…"

"Now, if you please, my nephew?" Kyle drawled, cutting off the distraught woman coldly, "I would like to get to him before the next century."

Petunia stood rooted to the ground with wide eyes infused with horror. Kyle sighed, in mock suffering and when he looked at Petunia again, the woman couldn't draw her eyes away from the poisonous green gaze. Vernon decided to come out and see who was at the door. When he saw the state of his wife, he waddled to the door.

"Petunia, if there is one thing I know about you, is that you care greatly for your reputation. Now, I doubt you would appreciate your neighbours suddenly knowing how your treated your poor nephew, treating him like a slave and depriving him of a childhood, would you?"

By the time Vernon reached the door, he was hideously purple and swollen. "How dare you speak to my wife like this?! You freak! Apologize at once and leave because we don't tolerate your kind with all your freakishness!"

Kyle's green eyes flashed again, "You do realise how easy it is for me to banish you into nothingness? All I need is a flick of my wand and you'll be gone from the face of the earth forever. Or I could inflict such pain that you wished that you could have died, but with magic," Vernon and Petunia flinched at that word and Kyle smiled sinisterly, "I could keep you alive just to torture you. You will be begging me to kill you but I wouldn't because an eternity of torture wouldn't suffice after all you've did to my nephew. So either you hand over Harry or I'll just have to carry out my words."

The woman he used to call his aunt quivered and whimpered; even Vernon was terrified, the pupils of his piggy eyes were dilated in fear. Kyle smirked inwardly at his relatives' responses to his threats. His emerald eyes glittered and Kyle whispered his command.

"I want to see Harry. _**Now**__._"

Petunia scrambled to the living room where, he knew from personal experience, the stairs were. Kyle waited and he caught some furious whisperings. Then footsteps met his ears before he could see anyone. Petunia's eyes were darting around, as if looking for possible escapes. The beryl-eyed man smirked and when he looked down, identical jade orbs met his gaze.

Kyle felt his heart clench at the little raven-haired boy before him, eyes dark with suspicion and hesitation. His hand itched for his wand. Kyle squatted, making his eyes level with his younger self's gaze.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Kyle Peverell, your uncle from your father's side and rest be assured, your parents did not die in a car accident. They were heroes." At that, Harry's brilliant gaze widened, lighting up with curiosity and hope. Kyle smiled and whispered.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Just give me a few more minutes." Harry nodded adorably. Kyle stood up again and then whispered a few choice Latin phrases with a fervent anger. Petunia shivered at the sibilant sounds as Kyle slipped into Parseltongue to strengthen the magic. A small wave of magic washed the vicinity and when Kyle was finished, there was a dark satisfied glint in his bright green eyes.

"Petunia Dursley, if it wasn't against my beliefs, you would cease to exist at this very moment. You are one of the worst excuses for a human being I've seen and believe me, I've seen the worst of people. Here there is someone of your own blood, the son of your sister and instead of taking him in and bringing him up like you should as a son, you raised him to be a servant. Had you taken care of him properly, there is no doubt that you would be living very comfortably in the near future because you see, little Harry here is heir to one of the richest families in the world. Should you ever do something like this again, all of you, including your _precious_ Duddley-kins will be punished _severely_ for it. I can assure you that it will not be painless and temporary."

Petunia clutched her chest, disbelieving eyes staring at malicious green. "Now if you would excuse us, I would like for us to return to the _Manor. _Be thankful that I didn't kill you the moment I laid eyes on you. Oh, Vernon? You're fired, I forgot to mention that Harry, here, owns Grunnings_._" Kyle smirked at the walrus of a man's comical expression and then ushered Harry out of the door. Before he left, Kyle turned and snarled.

"Have a nice life."

Kyle's furious stare softened when he gazed down at his young charge. Harry looked up and locked gazes with his new guardian. Kyle smiled and asked the young Potter heir.

"Ready?"

The child beamed, taking Kyle's breath away at the simple, endearing sight. Not even an hour, the boy had wormed his way into his heart. Well, it wouldn't be too hard, Kyle concluded, for his older self to love his younger self like a son, seeing that the boy was him after all.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Kyle chuckled at the cheeky reply and the pair Disapparated from the painfully perfect lawn and into a new world filled with possibilities.

* * *

Harry couldn't contain his excitement. He had another Uncle! An uncle who seemed to be just like him, able to make things happen without reason. He was finally going to be able to get away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who were really mean to him. Harry thought that his new uncle looked different, a good different.

He was really tall and had pale skin plus really green eyes. Eyes like his, that's why Harry accepted the man as his uncle immediately. However, even though Harry had never met his uncle before, the young boy felt as if he knew the man intimately.

"Uncle Kyle?"

The man looked down, "Yes, Harry?"

"Have I seen you before?"

Kyle smiled, amusement shining brightly in his brilliant gaze. "I don't think so, I just returned from America after being there for ten years, I don't think you were born when I left England. But we're relatives so maybe that's why you feel as if you've met me before."

_I wouldn't be surprised at that_, Kyle thought, _because I am you, well, at least used to be._

Harry frowned cutely as he pondered and then nodded, accepting his uncle's explanation at face value although he couldn't help himself but to feel as if there was something else that his uncle wasn't telling him. Then his attention was snapped up by the Manor they just arrived in. Harry stared, awestruck at the prospect of living in such a place.

"Wow, this place is huge!"

His uncle chuckled and gestured for him to follow him, "Welcome to Potter Manor, come on, we can go exploring later. First, we have to get you settled into your room."

His room?

Harry widened his eyes and scampered after his uncle. He was going to get his own room! The young boy didn't know how long he walked for but he didn't mind the length because the Manor was really interesting, there were many portraits who looked kind of like him moved and waved and smiled while he passed. Nearly every male portrait had messy black hair. Harry wished that he could have three more sets of eyes so that he could take in everything.

Harry saw his uncle open a door and enter it, the young boy followed quickly and when he saw where they were, he gasped. The room was a spacious area with a large bed, a few shelves, a big desk and a enormous closet. It was decorated in tones of blue and Harry loved it.

"Is this my room?"

His uncle merely smiled warmly and nodded. Harry bounded upfront and hugged the tall man around the legs. "Thanks, Uncle Kyle!"

Then he remembered where he was and he back away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

The man sighed and then squatted to face Harry. Green eyes sad, his uncle said, "Harry, there's nothing wrong with showing affection. I don't' mind hugs, in fact, I like them. They're nice and you can give one to me anytime you want. Here," his uncle opened his arms and Harry jumped into the embrace, encircling the man's neck with his arms, resting his head on the broad shoulder.

"I'm glad you found me, Uncle Kyle."

Kyle suddenly felt his younger-self trembling and his shoulder going wet. Harry was crying and the Peverell merely tightened his embrace, offering comfort and solace to the little soul.

"It's alright now, Harry. You're going to be staying with me from now on, nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

Harry's head nodded against the crook of his neck and Kyle smiled slightly. The uncle and nephew stayed in that position for a while. The moment was then interrupted when the young boy's stomach growled loudly. The boy sniffled and then giggled.

"Sorry."

Kyle laughed and then shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for being hungry, come on, I'm sure Lathy would love to cook up something for you."

"Lathy?"

Kyle had to remember that his younger-self, now nephew, didn't know much about the Wizarding World. He smiled and explained.

"She's a house-elf, a loyal servant of the Manor. She would love you."

Harry didn't know how to react so he nodded, then his uncle called out. "Lathy!"

An adorable creature about two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and oversized heads and bright blue eyes appeared. Her pointed, bat-like ears flopped like a dog's and she spoke up in a high, squeaky voice. Harry loved the house-elf on sight.

"Yes, Master Kyle?"

"Good evening, Lathy. Remember Harry?"

The female house-elf took a good look at the young boy and squealed, "Master Harry, Master James's boy! Lathy remembers, Master Harry was a teensy-weenie baby then." She then recovered and then looked at Kyle, who was familiar with the Manor in his previous timeline. He had dropped in earlier to inform the house-elves and he was glad that Harry was taking in everything rather well.

"Hi." Harry smiled shyly and waved; Lathy cooed and then asked Kyle.

"Is there anything Lathy can do for you, Master Kyle?"

Kyle smiled warmly at the eager house-elf; she had been his favorite when he was staying here during his previous timeline.

"Just a simple dinner, nothing too rich and perhaps your mushroom soup?"

Lathy nodded quickly and bowed, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She disappeared with a small crack and Harry bounced, excited.

"Can we see more of the Manor?"

The man agreed and the pair embarked on a journey that mostly involved Harry chatting with various portraits. Then they came to a pair of portraits had a very beautiful woman around the age of sixty sitting prettily on an ornate chair. Harry read the nameplate _Charlotte Helena Potter, wife of Octavius Philip_. She had dark red hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"Hello."

Kyle smiled in reminiscence; his grandmother had been a favorite for conversations when he was in the Manor. The lady in the portrait looked down at the young voice and she smiled.

"Hello and just who would you be?"

Harry smiled shyly, "I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you and if it's not too rude to answer, how are you related to me?"

Charlotte's blue eyes sparkled as she laughed, "Who is your father?"

"James Potter."

Charlotte's mouth opened slightly and she hesitated slightly before smiling again with overly bright eyes. "Oh, you're my grandson. James was my son."

Harry looked up in wonder, "You're my grandmother?"

"Oh, how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were this small." The painting used her hands to illustrate her point and Kyle smiled softly.

"Grandma, I'll come back to talk you later? There's still a lot of portraits I need to go meet, if it's okay with you, maybe you can tell me about my father?" Charlotte's blue eyes softened and she nodded.

"It would be a pleasure, I would have even without asking, now off you go." Harry beamed and nodded, scurrying to the next portrait, a forbearer by the name of Jonathan.

Then the Potter matriarch turned her attention to Kyle, azure eyes glinting knowingly. "Hello, the Manor tells me that you've been here before…"

Kyle bowed, "It seems as if nothing escapes you, my lady grandmother."

"Both of you have Lily's beautiful, distinct eyes, it's hard to miss them and mistake them as someone else's," then Charlotte's cerulean gaze turned sharp. "Take care of the young child, your eyes tell me that you've experienced things that no one of your age should. I don't want to see young Harry over there," she glanced at the excited nine year-old who was chatting away with another portrait animatedly, "having the same gaze."

"Rest be assured, grandmother. I'll do anything in my power to give him a normal childhood and life." Charlotte nodded, satisfied, and then she sighed with a small smile, "James would have been proud of you."

Kyle froze and then nodded, "Thank you."

Lathy chose this moment to appear with a crack, bringing news of dinner. "Master Kyle, dinner is ready."

Kyle nodded and dismissed the elf with a thank-you. He bowed again to Charlotte, who inclined her head elegantly.

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Grandmother."

Charlotte's blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Likewise."

Kyle smiled once more before calling for his nephew, "Harry, it's time for dinner!"

The boy perked up at the promise of food and went to his uncle's side as once. Harry and Kyle walked to the dinner area and when the young child saw the spread of food, he stared and once again, Kyle wished that he had punished the Dursleys more harshly. He didn't forget how they used to starve him as well.

Kyle led his nephew to the table and sat him down with a smile. "Take your time, Harry, the food here is not going to run away from you and you can have anything you want here on the table."

Harry looked up with disbelieving eyes, "Really?"

Kyle nodded, "Yes."

The pair shared a quiet but companionable dinner and by the end of it, Harry was little sleepy as he yawned repeatedly. Kyle smiled and led the young boy back to his room.

"Go take a shower." The man ushered his nephew into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the showers. Harry nodded, too tired to protest. Kyle took the time while the young boy was in the bathroom to lay out a pair of blue silk pajamas on the bed. Before long, Harry was out of the bathroom swallowed by a white fluffy towel.

"Here," Kyle started pulling the pajama top over his nephew's head after the boy pulled on the pants on his own. Harry smiled drowsily as his uncle dried his hair with a towel.

"Thank you," Harry spoke up after a pleasant silence, "no one has done that for me before."

"Not a problem, we're family now and I intend to the best uncle someone can ever have." Kyle grinned and his nephew hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

The Peverell returned the hug and then proceeded to tuck the boy into bed. Harry smiled sleepily again, eyes unfocused after his poor excuse for a pair of spectacles were removed. Kyle reminded himself to replace that pair.

"Good night, Uncle Kyle."

Kyle smiled softly, bent down and placed a kiss on his nephew's scarred forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

It didn't take long for the exhausted young boy to fall asleep after all the excitement of the day. Kyle switched off the lights with a wave of his hand and left the room quietly with one last look at the peacefully sleeping boy before closing the door.

For a long time since he could remember, Harry Potter didn't dream about a woman's voice screaming and begging, which was followed by a bright green flash of light. He dreamt of his uncle.

* * *

Kyle retired to his study after he had tucked his nephew into bed. There were various reports waiting for him to be gone through on his desk but he couldn't care less about those right now. Since he had time on his hands, Kyle decided to map out his goals in a list.

_Things to Do_

_1. Start teaching Harry_

_2. Draw Lucius Malfoy away from Voldemort_

_3. Retrieve Peter Pettigrew and get Sirius out of Azkaban_

_4. Find Remus_

_5. Research about Horcruxes_

_6. Prevent most of the stuff from happening_

_7. Make sure that I'll get the DA post when Harry starts Hogwarts_

_8. Establish a company that would help run both the Peverell and Potter Estates while I'm gone_

_9. Get Fudge out of office and instate someone more competent_

_10. …_

Kyle paused, uncertain what to write. He sat in silence, thinking hard and staring at the small piece of paper.

"How about changing the Wizarding World?"

The green-eyed man whirled around, whipping out his wand but he didn't control his turn too well, leaned too forwards and fell off the chair with a surprised grunt. Magic's multi-coloured gaze brightened with amusement and she laughed.

"Ugh, more warning next time please?"

Kyle groaned and picked himself up from the floor which he fell, face first, on. Magic laughed again.

"Nah, it's very entertaining."

The man rolled his eyes and the being before him giggled, "So how's my favourite time-traveller doing?"

"So far it's been peaceful and that's really something considering who I was just yesterday."

Magic nodded and then asked in a softer voice, "How's Harry doing?"

The man smiled, his whole demeanour softening. "He's doing better already but I'll have work on my hands reversing some of the effects he had staying with the Dursleys. Other than that, it's brilliant."

Magic smiled and sighed, Kyle thought that the powerful being looked rather nostalgic. He then remembered what the entity just said and asked, "What do you mean by changing the Wizarding World?"

"Now you're talking my language," Magic grinned slightly sinisterly and Kyle swallowed a little nervously, "time to wreck some havoc on some of my more stupid creations."

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _Diagon Alley_

WOOH! Fast update cuz I'm inspired! Hope you all liked this chapter and it will updated again soon.

Sweet Enigma will be updated either tomorrow or the day after.

Thank you all who took the effort to read and review, I really appreciate it!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, Harry Potter was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Humour, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M; for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes.  
** Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Amber

* * *

IV: Diagon Alley

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Black, cousin. Aunt Walburga had to disown you to prevent our name from being further tarnished…" Bellatrix sneered, an insane glint lighting up her impossibly wide dark blue eyes. The male only released a bark of a laugh and returned the sneer.

"Oh Bella, Bella," he cried mockingly as he pranced around his opponent, "what would your precious Dark Lord say if you were to be returned bloody and in pieces?"

"You'd be the one bloody and in pieces, Cousin!" The wild-eyed Death Eater smiled and started attacking, only to cause Sirius to laugh and dodge the sickly purple curse. Then he fired back a red coloured curse, laughing mockingly, Sirius did not see the dark red rebounded curse from her black Protego.

The gaunt, ragged man with hauntingly tired blue eyes widened his orbs in surprise before reaching out for help as he slowly fell backwards, tipping his body over tantalizingly over the darkness which was named the Veil. The man's thin-lipped mouth opened and called for a final time.

"Harry…"

He reached out for his godfather and screamed when he saw Sirius disappear into the shroud of darkness in slow motion as he mentally screamed for his legs and body to obey his command to move. But the only thing he could do was to reach out feebly and watch the horrifying event happen.

"_No! Sirius!"_

Kyle's eyes snapped opened and he looked around, realizing that he was still in his room and he just had a nightmare. Running a tired hand through sleep mussed brown hair, he realised that it had been a few years since he had that particular dream that plagued him consistently from his fifth year until he stopped dreaming after overdosing on Dreamless Sleep. The man casted a wandless Tempus charm and silvery numbers swirled slightly before disappearing in smoky tendrils.

Five thirty-four. Great.

Kyle sighed and got out of bed, knowing from previous experience that it would be useless to try and get some more sleep. He quickly put on a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Uncle Kyle!"

A raven-haired blur barrowed into the room and attached itself on Kyle's legs. The man pried his young nephew of his legs and bent down to the young boy's level. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were a dream! I was so scared that I was dreaming…"

Kyle smiled softly and hugged the boy warmly, "It's not a dream, I'm going to take care of you now; I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sighed in relief and smiled brilliantly, "So what are we going to do today, Uncle Kyle?"

Kyle thought about for a while before smiling knowingly, "I think I have somewhere you'll like a lot."

* * *

Two hours later, after a shower and a scrumptious breakfast, the uncle and nephew pair were on board a train compartment on its way to London. He also realized that it was raining outside as droplets of water splashed against the closed glass windows of the train; the weather had cast a grey shroud around the villages that were a customary sight before the city. He looked out into the scenery for an hour, hands wrapped around his bended knees. Then he saw a handsome black dog playing with an adorable blonde girl, licking her face as she giggled happily, as he saw the scene, an unbidden thought of his godfather flashed through his mind.

_Sirius…_

Muggle passers-by stared a lot at the young man as he walked through the station, can't blame the crowd, for Kyle was truly stunning in his simplicity and Harry looked adorable in a Slytherin-green t-shirt that brought out his startling eyes and black jeans set. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburgers bars and cinemas and Kyle remembered coming here with Hagrid a long time ago, smiling softly at the memory, he reached the tiny, grubby-looking pub that had a Notice-Me-Not charms and wards. Then he took out his hooded cloak from his bag, spelled to be bottomless, and put in on as he walked into the bar. Passing through the magical crowd was easy once he was disguised properly.

Finally he saw the old wall, smiling as he was hit with the flashback of Hagrid counting the bricks in the wall above the dustbin.

"_Three up… two across…"_

Kyle took out his wand and tapped the wall three times with the point of the wooden stick, the brick he had touched quivered, wiggled and a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider and a second later, he was facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid to pass through. Harry gasped, big eyes wide in awe.

"Welcome to," said Kyle with a smile, "Diagon Alley."

"Wow, this is amazing…"

And as the pair walked into Diagon Alley, Harry wished for more eyes. The young boy turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

Harry and Kyle walked some more and then a low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy _attracted the young boy's attention_._ Harry looked inquiringly at his uncle and Kyle nodded, the pair then entered the shop. There were many owls, but one caught the older man's eye: A perfect, gorgeous snow white owl with intelligent yellow eyes and a calm, quiet demeanour. Hedwig.

The young man trained his emerald orbs on its yellow eyes and walked towards her cage. The shopkeeper saw him and helpfully quipped that the owl was a female.

"Hello, girl." The owl hooted softly and tilted her head slightly to a side; Kyle smiled, surprised at finding his familiar so quickly.

"I'll take her." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded, asking for five galleons, which he quickly supplied. The cheque he obtained yesterday was only for bills higher than a hundred galleons. Soon, the owl was let out and she flew away, hooting her temporary farewell to her master. Harry didn't find anything that caught his eye so the pair went to the Magical Menagerie next. The place was a myriad of smells and Harry scrunched his nose at the unpleasantness. Kyle chuckled and waved his hand to deal with the problem; Harry smiled in thanks and started looking. The shopkeeper saw the pair and came forth with a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm just here with my nephew, we're just looking around. We'll let you know if we need your help, thank you." The woman smiled and nodded, leaving Kyle to follow his inquisitive nephew. The little boy walked around until he came across a tank of snakes. The snakes started hissing when the pair came closer.

_§ There's someone coming! §_

_§ Really? Let me see! §_

Kyle smiled at the younger snakes' antics. He didn't count on his nephew to reply though.

_§ Hi. §_

The little snakes froze and then there were more excited hissing.

_§ He Speaks!!! Mother, he Speaks!!! §_

Kyle could practically envision the hyperactivity if the young snakes were to be personified.

_§ Alright, children. There is no reasssson why you want to scare the Speaker into leaving. Calm down. §_

Kyle turned to Harry and saw that his nephew looked torn between laughing and running off. Kyle then turned his attention in the direction of the hissing that sounded wiser and female and was captivated by a beautiful female snake with entirely obsidian scales. Her eyes was an interesting bright opal and on her crown was a transparent crystal surrounded by golden etchings. It seemed to Kyle that she was made entirely out of precious jewels. She also had six little copies of her slithering animatedly around her. Kyle smiled.

_§ It's alright, your children are not scaring anybody here. Perhaps my nephew here is just a little shocked, but nothing else. §_

_§ You Speak too? §_

_§ It is an honour to have found such a beautiful specimen as you §_

The snake gave a pleased hiss,_ § It is also an honour to have met a Speaker, let alone two §_

_§ What species are you? I've never seen a snake like you. §_

Harry was captivated by the sibilant sounds.

_§ I'm an Egyptian Asp, and these are my children. §_

She waved a tail over the slithering pile of young. Kyle chuckled and said.

_§ They are beautiful as well. When they hit maturity, they will certainly be beautiful specimens. §_

_§ Thank you, praise from a Speaker is the highest of all. §_ If snakes could preen, Kyle suspected that this particular female would be doing so.

_§ Would you like to come with me? I'll also take your children, my nephew seem rather taken with them §_

Harry was stroking one of the younger ones' hood and the rest were eagerly clambering on top of one another to receive the attention.

_§ Really? Really? Mother, we can go with the nice powerful Speaker? § _One of the smaller snakes, its voice decidedly female, decided to speak up and Kyle smiled.

_§ It would be a great honour to serve a Speaker. §_

Kyle nodded,_ § I'll make sure that you'll have protection, food, more than sufficient space to roam and enough sunlight. §_

The female snake rose to meet Harry's eyes, her hood flared beautifully and then she bowed with a serpentine elegance._ § I pledge our services and loyalty to you, my lord. §_

_§ So do we, to the younger lord. §_ The five little snakes slithered beside their mother and bowed in a similar fashion in front of Harry. The young boy just stared and Kyle smiled.

"Excuse me," he waved at the shopkeeper and she came forth quickly, "I'll take the whole tank of snakes."

"Oh, Uncle Kyle, can I name the small ones? I promise I'll research on some proper names for them."

Kyle chuckled and smiled, "Sure. We'll do that when we get back alright? Right now, I have to send them back to the Manor first."

The boy nodded obediently and said his goodbye discreetly to the smaller snakes but he slipped one into his pocket when he thought his uncle wasn't watching. Kyle smirked inwardly, looks like his younger self has already some Slytherin qualities in him.

"Harry, we'll have to get you some decent robes. So next stop, Madam Malkin's." Kyle suggested and his young nephew nodded. Harry found himself in front of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; where he guessed he would be getting his robes. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch with a matronly charm. She was dressed in a purple dress robe that sparkled now and then.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry smiled shyly and Kyle sniggered inwardly before answering for his nephew.

"Not for another two years, Mam." His nephew nodded shyly and Madam Malkin cooed, "Such a sweet child."

In the back of the shop, a boy was standing on a footstool while a redheaded witch pinned up his long robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the young boy with a pale effeminate face, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy pleasantly. Kyle didn't need anymore clues to figure out exactly who was in front of him. Draco Malfoy.

Memories of a past romance flitted through his mind before he broke off with the blond young man, claiming that it was getting too dangerous. Draco ended up marrying his best friend, Ronald Weasley but towards the end of his experience in the other timeline…

Kyle shook his head slightly to bring himself back to reality. The blond boy gave his nephew a small smile and introduced himself.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Harry Potter."

The blond boy froze and then whispered, "Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to his uncle, unsure about the other boy's reaction to his name. Kyle frowned slightly, thinking that he would have to start on educating his nephew soon. The tall man then turned to smile at his nephew, "It's okay."

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter and I hope we can be friends."

Draco looked absolutely dumbfounded and Harry beamed. The young pureblood then recovered and nodded in what he had hoped to be a polite fashion but Kyle could see the barely contained excitement in the bright grey eyes.

"Friends sound good to me."

Harry beamed again.

Madam Malkin also chose that moment to clap her hands and announced that she just finishing fitting his robes. Harry hopped off the stool after Madam Malkin vanished the robes and returned with four replicates of the original fitted one. Harry had an entire wardrobe ordered which was his uncle's doing and now with black robes lined with silver, Harry looked the very picture of a young lordling and Lucius Malfoy chose the very same moment to enter the shop.

"Father."

"Draco."

The stately blond man then turned sharp grey eyes to the boy beside his son, he quirked an eyebrow and gave his heir a pointed stare. The young blond boy quickly introduced his new friend.

"Father, this is Harry Potter."

Kyle watched the elder Malfoy carefully; the man's grip on his cane tightened and his pupils dilated. Other than that, the man looked nonchalant but what Kyle saw revealed to him the impact of seeing the defeater of his Lord in front of him.

"And his uncle."

Kyle saw this as his cue to make himself known to the Wizarding World. Lucius turned, wrenching his eyes away reluctantly from the nine year-old raven-haired boy with brilliant green eyes.

"Kyle Peverell, a pleasure, Lord Malfoy."

The man made sure that the blond man could see his lordship ring; and Lucius did. The man nodded and replied, "Likewise, Lord Peverell."

Kyle brought Harry close to him as he smiled politely, "I'm afraid we will have to excuse ourselves, it's been a pleasure meeting you and your heir. I hope that Harry and Draco would have another opportunity to see each other; please expect an owl."

Lucius inclined his head and it didn't escape Kyle that he found the other man attractive. He would be blind _and_ stupid to think otherwise. The uncle and nephew pair quickly made their way out of the shop.

"Come on Harry, it's time to gather more of your supplies," Harry nodded and walked to his uncle, but not before turning back around to wave goodbye to his newfound friend and his uncle. Kyle turned slightly and saw a distinctively calculative glint in the older Slytherin's metallic eyes.

They paid a hundred and fifty galleons for the clothing and next came shopping for Harry's wand. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell ran somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place; empty except for a single spindly chair which Kyle sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a rather eccentric place, swallowing quite an abundance of questions that popped into his mind, the young boy looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For a curious, unknown reason, the back of Harry's neck prickled and tingled. The very silence and dust in the old, ancient ship seem to hint at some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft, silvery voice. Harry jumped and spun around to see who the strange voice belonged to. An old man was standing before them; his wide, pale eyes shining like full moons through the gloom of the shop. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw the black gleaming head of the little stowaway in his nephew's pocket, peeking out and tasting the air with a sinewy tongue.

_§ Wow. §_

Kyle settled for a wry grin and returned his attentions to his nephew and the shop before them.

"Hello." Harry bowed slightly, he had a feeling that this man before him held a strange but tremendous power within him and that alone commanded respect. At the bow, the man smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I didn't think I'd be seeing you this soon, Harry Potter." The curious silvery eyes bored into Harry's viridian, the young boy held the weighted gaze with slight apprehension. Kyle smiled.

"Harry, this is Mr. Ollivander, who is one of the finest wandmaker in the Wizarding World." Ollivander accepted the compliment with a nod.

"We're here to get this young man here a wand." Ollivander nodded and give Harry a long look before asking a question.

"Which one is your wand arm?"

"Er – I am can write with both hands." A glint of interest entered the wandmaker's eyes as he considered. Harry acquired that particular skill when he had to do homework after breaking his right wrist - Dudley shoved him and he felt face-first, fracturing his wrist when he landed painfully on the right one.

"Hmm… interesting indeed…. It's been a long time since I've meet an ambidextrous buyer." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markers out of his pocket and then measured Harry from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and essentially everything else one could think of. As the measuring tape did its work, Ollivander launched into a little introduction of his craft.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get as good results with another wizard's wand." Harry nodded.

"Is it because no two wizards or witches' magical core are the same? Because each wand is tailor-made to conduct that particular magical substance, so if in another's hand, the conduction will not be as smooth because the wand is not suited well enough?" Ollivander nodded and smiled mysteriously, turned to Kyle and said.

"My, Lord Peverell," The wandmaker's opal orbs twinkled knowingly, "You've certainly picked an intelligent one, perhaps, one day, my young friend, I'll find some time to sit down with you and educate you in the finer workings of wand making in future." Harry's green eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as the young boy nodded fervently. Kyle and Ollivander shared a chuckle before the wand boxes came flying into the room. Harry stared at the many boxes encircling him in midair with wonderment and admiration. The boxes circled him for another minute before one started to glow.

Ollivander plucked the box out of midair and opened it. Ollivander smiled secretively again and then bent down to show the content of the ebony box to young Harry, who leaned in excitedly to see what his wand was like.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Nice and supple." Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers and he raised the wand slightly above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold spark shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Ollivander smiled and nodded.

"Interesting but curious…" Harry's curiosity rose and he asked.

"What's so curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just another. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand too when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." The young boy shivered from the intensity the soft voice carried while a speculative glint entered Kyle's green eyes.

He paid five galleons for the wand and Kyle led his young nephew into deeper into Diagon Alley, here Harry saw several boys just about a few years older than himself pressing their noses against a window with broomsticks in it. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleen and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potions bottles… It was packed with people and very noisy as the passersby chatted and others bargained.

"I remember coming here as a teenager and it's still one of my favourite places." Kyle smiled in reminiscence; Harry nodded and eagerly followed his guide.

The pair flitted through the streets, pressed their faces against windows, laughed at the display pranks at Zonko's and at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Harry got some weird concoction of fourteen different flavours while Kyle settled for his favourite cookies and cream. Kyle didn't mind feeling like a kid again; in fact, he relished in it and enjoyed himself on a day out with his nephew. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, judging from the sparkling green eyes and brilliant smile as his mouth was smeared with multi-coloured ice-cream.

Then they finally found themselves looking through shelves of wondrous candies and chocolates at Honeydukes. Harry stared; the boy hadn't seen such a collection of sweets before.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

"Harry," Kyle smiled wryly, "Go get yourself some candy."

The young boy's eyes widened and brightened as he asked tentatively, "Really?" His uncle merely chuckled and nodded, green eyes equally bright with mirth. It took the young boy half-an hour to decide on his eventual stash of candies. There were mostly chocolates and some interesting candy but Harry didn't go all out; Kyle saw that his nephew didn't take everything he saw on the shelves and there was a modest amount of sweets.

The man smiled inwardly, his nephew was definitely well on his way growing up. When they exited the candy store, Kyle informed Harry that they were returning to the Manor. Harry didn't protest and merely acquiesced.

"Okay."

Kyle nodded; thanking the deities above that his younger self wasn't too much of a fussy child. Then the young boy surprised his older self with a small smile, saying.

"Thank you, Uncle Kyle. This is the best day I ever had."

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _Finding Remus_

Alright, the light bits will come to an end soon. The gritty and darker aspects of this tale will be surfacing soon (It's rated M for a reason) - Kyle has made contact with Lucius and there will be dealings between the two. A little corporate war will be waged (not between these two fine gentlemen) and a little more about the corruption and lousy bureaucracy in the Ministry will be revealed later.

Hope everyone liked this chapter!

For all the Remus lovers out there, he'll be making an appearance very soon!

For those of you who haven't voted in my poll - go vote!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, Harry Potter was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M; for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes.  
** Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Timetravel! Dedicated to my reviewers, as usual.  
** Beta: **Amber

* * *

V: Finding Remus

The doorbell rang and Remus looked up in surprise but trudged to the door to open it. A handsome young man with familiar green eyes and messy brown hair greeted his vision.

"Hello, Remus Lupin?"

It was there and then when the werewolf realised that the person before him was a wizard but he didn't recognize him, Remus would if he had met him before; those eyes were memorable. The amber-eyed man hesitated before answering with a nod. The young man smiled genially and then introduced himself.

"I'm Kyle Peverell, pleased to meet you. If you would, I would like to continue the conversation somewhere else more private and secure."

Remus was currently living in a Muggle establishment and had been doing so since _that _night. Something about this man's scent screamed familiarity but the werewolf couldn't remember meeting him before. He frowned slightly but nodded. The other man retrieved a small paper clip from his pocket and handed it to Remus on an outstretched palm. The man warily touched it; he couldn't help it, even the wolf in him was emanating trust, treating the young man before him as pack.

"Portkey, don't worry. I'm not here to kidnap you or anything," the lad gave Remus a dashing smile, "I just want to hire you as my nephew's tutor."

The werewolf was about to ask a question before feeling a tug at his navel and whisked away. When he reopened his eyes, Remus found himself in an elegant, tastefully decorated sitting room that had minimal decorations but it worked very well. The older man immediately fell at ease, again feeling something familiar with this place along with the younger man.

"Here, take a seat." Kyle Peverell gestured to a comfortable looking armchair which faced another. He took a seat and Remus followed. Then the man held out a hand and a packet of parchments flew into his hand, the werewolf widened his eyes; the man knew Wandless Magic! And at this age!

He opened the folder and started reading.

"Remus John Lupin, born March 10th 1960." The other man looked up from the parchment and Remus realised that it was a folder on him.

"Attended Hogwarts 1971-78, Prefect since 75. 12 OWLs with 11 Outstandings and 1 Exceeds Expectations and graduated with top honours in N.E. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. Third in your graduating class." The young man looked up again, "Impressive, Mister Lupin. Why haven't you gotten a job with such credentials? I sure there are quite a lot of companies out there willing to hire you."

Remus's knuckles went white and there was a great, long pause which was accompanied with a palpable tension. Then the other man sighed, "It's alright, I know of your lycanthropy and to be honest, it doesn't bother me one bit. I used to have an uncle who was a werewolf and he was a good person, one of the best. One night out of the month doesn't define a person completely."

The older man couldn't speak so he settled for staring disbelievingly at the younger man. There was something about this young man who looked to be barely out of his teenaged stage of his life. The way he carried himself suggested an older person, an intelligent adult but the one thing that stood out the most in revealing his mental age were his eyes of a shocking jewel hue. They told him a story of experience, mostly bad, he knew because he saw the same eyes whenever he looked into a mirror. Remus felt as if he was looking at an old soul trapped in a younger body.

"Here's your contract, should you accept the offer to tutor my nine-year old nephew and I would preferred it if you stayed with us." When Remus heard the age of the child, he couldn't help himself but to feel his heart clench; Harry would be at the same age…

Quickly but thoroughly, the werewolf read through the contract. He couldn't believe what he was currently reading, it was a dream come true. He had the option of staying in the Manor or finding a reasonable place in Hogsmeade which would be fully paid, his hours would be from eleven in the morning to dinner, five days a week, the curriculum would be mostly up to him to decide and he was going to be paid 10 thousand galleons per month.

"Are you serious?" Remus looked up from the parchment with wide, disbelieving eyes. The younger man merely chuckled.

"It's yours if you want."

The werewolf then remembered a saying his mother was fond of, "Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Remus took a deep breath and nodded. He quickly signed it with a flourish, with a pen that the other man handed him. It was a Muggle pen but Remus thought nothing of it, only that Lily was the only other person whom he knew who used felt-tips. He then tapped his wand on the parchment and the paper glowed slightly. It was a magically-binding contract and Remus actually wondered for a moment about the need for such high levels of secrecy. Once the glowing subsided, Remus turned to his new employer.

"So when do I start, Mister Peverell?"

The younger man chuckled, "Please call me Kyle, Mister Peverell makes me sound eighty. You could start in a week, I guess. I do understand that you probably need more time to gather your materials but I'm afraid it can't wait."

Remus nodded, "Then you must call me Remus. How about we talk about your the subjects you would like your nephew to learn now? It would certainly help me with the compilation of the curriculum materials."

"I would like to start him on the basics and then hopefully he will be prepared for Hogwarts, preferably an early edge. Etiquette would be a major component as well, I don't mind you deciding on which teaching methods, you're the teacher after all."

Suddenly a house elf popped in and bowed, "Master Kyle, dinner is ready."

Kyle nodded and then he looked at Remus, "Would you like to join us for dinner?

"I would be imposing." The older declined but the younger man chuckled, "No, you wouldn't be, in fact, it would be very welcomed. Perhaps you would like to meet your new student?"

Grudgingly, Remus nodded and then Kyle turned to his house elf. "Lathy, Mister Lupin would be joining us as well. Inform the others that he will be staying with us from next week, prepare a room in the West Wing." The house elf nodded, bowed and then disappeared with a soft crack.

The younger man led Remus to a modest dinning room which was again, tastefully and minimally decorated. It was a medium sized table and it had three settings. Remus could see that they were using porcelain wares, instead of the usual silver. He caught Kyle's eye and smiled slightly; the man's green eyes glittered happily.

"Uncle Kyle!"

A raven-haired ball of energy barrelled into the room and attached itself onto the younger man's leg. Kyle merely chuckled and patted the young child on his head. Then a very familiar scent hit him at the same time when the boy turned his very green eyes to face him. A perfect mixture of James and Lily.

It was Harry.

Remus widened his eyes and stared. The young boy merely looked up at his young uncle and asked. "Uncle Kyle, who's this?"

"He's your new tutor. Harry, say hello to Mister Lupin."

At his name, Remus saw the bright beryl eyes light up. "Mister Lupin?" Harry crossed the distance between them quickly and looked up into disbelieving amber eyes.

"Moony?" At the nickname, the werewolf gasped and the young child beamed before proceeding to squeeze the life out of his legs. "Moony!"

At the second call of his nickname he hadn't heard in years, Remus broke out of his reverie, removed his leg from Harry's death-grip and squatted to be eye-level with his young cub.

"Hello Harry, how are you? I haven't seen you since you were this small." Remus smiled and gestured with a small distance between his hands. Harry giggled, eyes vivid with joy.

"It's been awesome since Uncle Kyle took me away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon a week ago. He's been showing me the Wizarding World and it's so cool! You're tutoring me right? So what are you going to teach me?" Remus chuckled at the endearing picture the boy who was vibrating with barely contained excitement painted. He could already see traces of Lily in the young boy, the thirst for knowledge. But part of his mind also registered that fact that Kyle had to take Harry away from Petunia and her family. He shot Kyle a questioning look which was answered with a mouthed, "Later."

"Harry, you can ask Mister Lupin questions later. How about some dinner first? I'm sure you're hungry after running around exploring."

The young boy nodded eagerly and plopped himself on a chair directly across Remus's seat. As soon as everyone settled comfortably in the chairs, a delicious meal of steak and mashed potatoes with greens appeared on the plates. As Remus reached for his metal utensils, Harry cried out.

"NO! Moony! That's silver!"

Remus gaped at the outburst. Kyle quickly assuaged the situation by explaining, "Harry, it's alright. It's not silver, I had it replaced with stainless steel, it's not going to hurt Mister Lupin, alright?"

Relief pooled into the green eyes and he settled down once more, digging heartily into the plate of food before him with relish. The werewolf was shocked once again, he didn't just found a person who didn't mind his condition and actually cared about his wellbeing, he found two. Breaking off the thought, he started on his food. Remus had to concede that it was very good; the beef wasn't over seasoned, the mash potatoes had just the right amount butter and consistency, and the red wine was a vintage. It had been a long time since he had such a nice meal; he took care to savour it.

Remus also took the chance to observe the young boy before him; Harry was eating with manners that one wouldn't expect on a nine-year old, he ate really slowly and methodically with his mouth closed politely. The boy was also smaller than average for his age with pale skin, James's bird nest of a hairstyle and Lily's vividly emerald eyes.

Kyle broke the silence with a question directed at his nephew, "Harry, do you like the food?"

The boy looked up and nodded, eyes shining with bliss. Remus suddenly realised that this was a boy maltreated by his previous guardians. He growled menacingly under his breath until Kyle spoke up.

"Remus, I understand what you are feeling but there is always a time for everything and now is not the right time, let's enjoy dinner." The young man's emerald eyes glinted meaningfully and Remus inhaled deeply before nodding. Harry then broke the following short silence with a question over vanilla ice-cream and orange crepes.

"Uncle Kyle, since dinner is almost finished, may I ask my questions now?" The older green-eyed man nodded and Harry beamed, turning to the werewolf, "Moony, so what are you going to teach me?"

"Everything that I can before you start Hogwarts. Do you have any preferences for any subjects so far?"

Harry frowned cutely in thought and then brightened when he got the answer, "Potions looks interesting, I like cooking and they seemed similar. Only that Potions can help cure people."

Remus chuckled and nodded, it looked like Harry, while looking like a mini carbon copy of James, was Lily's facsimile in personality and brains.

"Yes, I also think that Potions is very interesting. It was one of your mother's best subjects, she was her Professor's favourite."

Harry's green eyes lit up with curiosity, "Really? Potions was Mum's favourite subject?"

The werewolf nodded, "Yes, one of her favourites. The other one was Charms. Your father liked Transfiguration the best."

Harry nodded eagerly, "I'll read more on those subjects. They all sound very interesting, I can't wait to get started! And Uncle Kyle got me a new wand! It shot out red and gold sparks when I touched it in the wand shop, it was amazing!"

Kyle chuckled at his nephew's excitement and Remus smiled, feeling at home for the first time in too long. The trio spent another hour talking at the dinner table until Harry's jaws cracked open in a yawn. Kyle smiled wryly and got up to usher his young nephew up to bed.

"Alright, it's time for you to get some sleep. Mister Lupin will be here tomorrow for your questions." Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The young boy then gave the werewolf a drowsy smile and said, "Goodnight, Moony. I'm glad you're here with us now."

Harry hugged the werewolf before he left the room and Remus felt his heart warm inexplicably but he also had a nagging suspicion that the young man before him wasn't all that he looked. He waited for about twenty minutes before the man came back.

"Sorry about that, he must have ran a lot today to tire out so fast." Remus smiled congenially and inclined his head with understanding but then his amber gaze hardened slightly as he asked.

"Who exactly are you?"

At that particular question, the other man smiled wryly and shook his head, eyes bright. "Nothing ever escapes you, does it, Remus?"

The werewolf was stunned with the familiarity that infused his name. Remus whispered, "Do I know you? I can't help but to feel as if I know you very well but I've never met you before. Your scent is so familiar but I can't identify it."

Kyle smiled wryly again and then gestured with a hand, "How about you coming into the study for this conversation? I believe it would be more _secure_."

Remus nodded and couldn't help but to think that the young man before him was little paranoid; not exactly Alastor Moody but still rather careful for someone his age. It spoke volumes as Remus suddenly realised that the young man before him had participated in a war but which one? As far as he was concerned, the werewolf was very sure that he had never seen Kyle on their side before.

A million questions flashed through Remus's mind while they walked to the study in silence. After entering a room decorated in warm brown tones and mahogany pieces, the pair of men settled in two comfortable armchairs and Kyle started talking.

"What you are about to hear next must not be repeated outside this room, I will require a Wizard's Oath to ensure your silence." Remus nodded, realising that what he was about to be told is of a very important nature. After performing the Oath and watching the glow around the tip of his wand subside, Kyle began.

"I'm a time-traveller."

"What?" Remus's eyes were wide once again, was he hearing things?

"I hail from the future, twenty years from the future to be accurate." Kyle's green gaze glittered darkly and Remus realised that the man before him was actually telling the truth.

"How… how did you get here?"

"I had a little help from Magic but the whole process was initiated by a team of people. I don't know how it happened exactly but I do know that it was by a stroke of luck and someone's sacrifice, I was granted a passage into the past."

"Magic?" Remus asked, incredulous. Then a musical voice interrupted them. The werewolf found himself looking at an extremely beautiful woman.

"Hello, you must be Remus Lupin." The woman smiled and Remus gaped.

"How did she get in?" Kyle sighed and introduced the woman.

"Remus, this is Magic. She's the one who sent me back to this time."

"Pleased to meet you. Regarding him, I had to, there wasn't another option. Well, there wasn't another option not involving me being wiped out." Magic shrugged and Kyle sighed again.

"So I'm here to change some things on her orders."

Remus gulped and then asked, "Why you? Why not someone else?"

Magic's multi-coloured gaze sparkled with amusement, "Why? Because there is no one better suited for the job of saving the world than Harry Potter himself."

"Harry?" Remus turned to face the young man, now thoroughly confused and bewildered. Magic then smiled and bid both men a goodbye.

"There are more pressing matters at hand that I need to attend to. It was nice meeting you, Remus. I'm sure Kyle will be able to explain everything. I'll drop by again when I have the time." Kyle nodded and the being wriggled her fingers, smiled knowingly and disappeared. Remus was frozen, still trying to process what just occurred.

"Harry's nine years-old this year but you're in your twenties and you don't look like a Potter. Your hair…" It was then when Remus realised that he was indeed looking at the older version of Harry Potter. He just had different proportions of his parents in his features. He still had the same messy hair despite its brown colour, James's devastating smile but he had more pronounced cheekbones, a more defined jawline and a slender nose. He had more Lily in his features. He should have known from the beginning, those startlingly green eyes only belonged to one person: Lily Evans. It was ingenious really, changing the percentages in which his parents' genes showed. Everyone, who expected a carbon-copy of James, wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"I'm still technically related to the Potters, the Peverell family shared a common ancestor.''

Remus nodded but he had to ask, "Did Magic ask you to take your younger self away from the Dursleys?"

"No, that was something I wanted to do. I've lived a life there and it was horrible. I didn't think anyone deserved it."

"I see." Remus paused but then he plouged on. "Don't you miss your friends and your previous life?"

Kyle quickly shook his head, "I do miss my friends but where I came from, we were still in the midst of war and Voldemort was actually winning. Quite a lot of my friends were killed, driven insane or fled the country in fear. I didn't have a life back then but here, I'm just another Pure-blooded wizard. I have a nephew and I can build a life to my own here. I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't have my every move monitored by the media, the Ministry or Dumbledore."

Remus was shocked to see the green eyes darken in dislike when Dumbledore's name was mentioned. The werewolf stored that question for the future; right now he was more interested in the young man's story.

Kyle turned to Remus with sad eyes, "You were a casualty, your wife died shortly after you did and both of you left a son. I was Godfather but I couldn't carry out my duties as one because I was so busy fighting."

"Sirius escaped Azkaban," Remus gasped and the green eyes grew even sadder, "I'm sorry, Remus. Sirius wasn't the traitor, Peter Pettigrew was." The werewolf widened his amber eyes in horror and guilt, "Lily and James changed Secret-Keeper at the last moment because they all thought that Sirius would be a too-obvious choice. Everyone could go after Sirius and ignore Peter, thus keeping the location safe. Only that Peter was already a Death Eater by then, he served my parents on a silver platter to Voldemort."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "Oh Merlin, I was so wrong. After all these years… I should have believed Sirius; he would have never harmed James, Lily or you. I…" Remus choked on his emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. Kyle smiled sadly and tried to sooth the distraught man before him.

"Sirius thought that you were the traitor so they didn't tell you the last minute change. Everyone's at fault; he ended up in Azkaban because he wasn't given a fair trial. If he was given Veritaserum, it would have been cleared and I would have been in his care."

"Oh Merlin. I can't believe that I've been so stupid… Gods, the things I've…"

Kyle sighed, "You couldn't have known, stop blaming yourself. Don't worry, I'll get him out soon."

Remus reined in his emotions and nodded. Kyle gave him a look of sympathy and continued.

"I'll need your help besides tutoring Harry. You'll be his guardian while I'm away. There is two more years before Harry starts Hogwarts and that is when the timeline will started deviating. Until then, we've have to make use of the time we have to make preparations. We have to try and isolate the final fight between Voldemort and us because if we were to fight in the open, the war would trigger an apocalypse."

"An apocalypse?"

Kyle nodded, "The backlash of magic used during the Final Battle will mutate and become what we could call Anti-Magic. That particularly volatile brand of magic will come in contact with and cancel out magical energy, thus ending Magic's existence and stripping away everything's life-force."

Remus nodded, determined. Here is a chance to atone and the werewolf jumped to grab it. With a hard amber gaze, Remus agreed.

"I'll help in whatever way I can."

The young man before him nodded and smiled in relief, "Thank you. God, getting that off my chest and sharing it with someone else feels so good."

The werewolf mirrored the smile and then asked, "So what is our first course of action?"

Kyle's gaze turned shrewd. "First we have to establish an organization of our own to combat Voldemort with our own methods. I'll have to set up a corporation as cover to our operations. Of course the company would be legitimate; I have a mind to use it to manage both Harry and my estates. We will also make investments and ventures as so to prove the company's legitimacy. It wouldn't do to attract unwanted attention to certain aspects of our plans before we're ready to act."

The werewolf nodded, "So it is to establish yourself in the Wizarding Society?"

Kyle nodded, "The Peverell name does hold some sway and I intend to make it greater. Technically I'm Pure-blooded, so I would attract some attention on both sides, I could use it to our advantage. This way I could root out supporters of Voldemort and I could also instigate some changes to the Ministry and Wizarding customs."

"Change Wizarding customs?"

The younger man nodded again, "You do realise that we haven't advanced since the Middle Ages? We're still have the same traditional views, the same attitudes and customs. It's unsightly and unfair, especially with all the prejudice and corruption. Oligarchies don't really sit well with me. It's time for a change."

It took Remus a few moments to reply and when he did, Kyle wasn't disappointed. The werewolf merely gave the younger man a secretive smile and said.

"Yes, I do believe a change is long due."

* * *

_Lord Peverell,_

_I believe it is in the best interests of both Malfoy Incorporated and Sable Industries that we meet to discuss certain issues that would be vital in determining the futures of our respective companies._

_I hope that your nephew is doing well. Do state a time and a place at your convenience._

_Regards, Lucius Malfoy President and CEO, Malfoy Inc._

Kyle scanned the letter again and this time, his lips formed a smirk. The regal Great Horned Owl perched on his desk hooted imperiously at him for a reply. Kyle chuckled and got straight to it.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_Very well, I shall agree to meet. Seven p.m. at the Golden Fountain, this coming Thursday. We will dine in a private room where we will be able to discuss the issues you wish to bring to light in utmost confidentiality._

_Send my regards to your lovely wife and son._

_Regards, Kyle Peverell President and CEO, Sable Industries_

The young man flicked a treat at the owl, which caught the bit of food midair. The owl crooned and lifted a leg to allow Kyle an easier time tying the reply. With an affectionate nip of a finger, the majestic black owl flew off.

Kyle sat back with a satisfied half-smile on his lip and a sly glint to his gaze. Finally Lucius Malfoy had made the first move.

In just a mere six months, Sable Industries established itself as one of the foremost contenders in the corporate world, buying out many smaller companies, making numerous investments in all the right places and most importantly, having the potential to topple Malfoy Incorporated from its throne.

Kyle and Remus had assembled an able team from both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds to run the company. With assets worth more than 45 billion galleons, Sable Industries now came a close second to Malfoy Incorporated's 52 billion.

"Lathy," Kyle called out and the house-elf immediately appeared with a soft crack. "Could you please let Mister Lupin know that I would like to see him now?"

The house-elf nodded and Kyle smiled, "Thank you."

Lathy shook her head and said, "No need to thank me, Master Kyle. It's only Lathy's job," before disappearing.

Ten minutes later, a knock sounded on his door. Remus entered the room and Kyle smiled in greeting. The past half a year had been a good six months for the werewolf; Remus looked younger and much healthier, more like the handsome thirty-something man he was supposed to be. His amber eyes now had a spark in them and the crow-lines he had when he first stepped into the Potter Manor were nearly gone.

"Did something came up, Kyle?" There was now easy familiarity between the two men; Remus was firmly integrated as part of the family.

Kyle nodded and handed Remus the letter he received from Lucius. The werewolf quickly scanned through it and when he was done, he looked up and shared a smirk with the younger man.

"I guess it's now time for the next part of our plans to be set into motion?"

Kyle returned the smirk as he replied with an affirmative.

"Yes, it is."

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _To Understand a Malfoy_

Hope you all liked this chapter! I think it is my favourite chapter thus far, it was so easy to write – it just flowed out.

I'm sorry that little Harry didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter and he wouldn't for a good part of the next chapter too :( I promise to make up for you guys somehow.

I don't think I'm going to elaborate too much on how Harry is being tutored and what he is tutored in; that would be revealed when he is in Hogwarts.

While we're on the topic of Hogwarts, which House do you think I should put Harry in? I'm torn between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There are also two different sets of friends that would contribute to Harry's development in different ways.

Slytherin would obviously mean a friendship with Draco and Blaise (Draco and Harry are already well-acquainted before Hogwarts) while Ravenclaw would mean Padma Patil and Su Li (I kinda like this because Harry would learn how to treat a girl properly and just because he's in Ravenclaw, doesn't mean he doesn't have Slytherin tendencies and it would cause less of a scene with Dumbledore and the Ministry)

Don't just say a House. I would also like to read what are your thoughts on this particular issue.

Anyways, I've got a new story: The Game. It's a James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy pairing. I thought that this pairing might appreciate some well-deserved attention. If you are curious, go check it out.

For those who still hasn't voted or don't know: there is a poll that will determine the order of my next stories. Summaries are on my bio, if you would like to see your favourite potential stories be written, go vote.

Feel free to leave a comment or share ideas. Until next time!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, Harry Potter was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M; for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes.  
** Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Timetravel! Dedicated to my reviewers, as usual.  
** Beta: **Amber

* * *

VI: To Understand a Malfoy

"If I didn't know who you were meeting for dinner tonight, I would have thought that you were trying to impress someone on a date." Remus's amber eyes glinted with amusement and something else Kyle was quite sure that he didn't really want to know.

"I am trying to impress," Kyle replied mock loftily, "but it's not a date."

Too bad he wasn't actually feeling the confidence he was projecting right now.

The handsome twenty-one year old swept his gaze over the man in the mirror, clad in resplendent sapphire blue robes with silver rune etchings embroidered at the rims. The robe was held together with a metallic Celtic knot just below the base of his throat. The azure of his chosen clothing complimented his shade of hair well and made his glorious eyes pop. Kyle caught his friend's eye in the mirror; Remus's lips were curled into a small knowing smile. The werewolf looked out into the snowy night and sighed softly, while the younger man in the room was having a moment of conflict.

Kyle looked into the mirror again, holding his own startling gaze as doubt flitted in his mind; would he be able to keep his personal feelings out?

The younger man saw his green gaze darken as he pondered. Lucius Malfoy was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy's father and he had been undeniably attracted to the younger Malfoy for the very same features his father possessed. The voice, the eyes, the hair, the charisma...

Would something like that happen again?

He couldn't allow that to —

"It's time."

Remus's soft voice rang out, wrenching Kyle out of his thoughts and memories. The Peverell Lord nodded and straightened himself, looking every bit the regal Lord he wished to portray himself as.

"Alright. I'm ready." Remus nodded, adjusted the cloak and then handed the younger man a miniature metallic sculpture of a chimera, his Portkey to Golden Fountain, a luxurious Wizarding restaurant famous for its award winning French cuisine. Normally it would take weeks even months in advance to secure a booking but seeing that Kyle was the major shareholder of the chain, it had been as easy as snapping her fingers for Helen, his capable executive assistant, to make sure that a private room would be available for her boss on this particular day.

Kyle took the dragon in his hands and was whisked away immediately upon the utterance of the password. A pang of nostalgia hit the young man when he remembered being a clumsy teenager, unable to come out of Portkeyings or Flooings with any semblance of balance. Now, the green-eyed man merely brushed off imaginary pieces of lint off his robes and strode to the maître d', a poised man with neat brown hair combed back and an air of absolute professionalism.

"Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?" Even the man's voice oozed with professionalism. Kyle merely supplied the man with a cool word.

"Peverell."

The man widened his eyes and then his demeanour changed completely, warming to the powerful man. "This way please, Lord Peverell." Kyle inclined his head regally and followed the man to the private room he had previously ordered through his secretary.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw the room; it was expertly decorated in cool tones and elegant mahogany furniture with the stamp of Louis VXII on them, its simplicity stunning and fitting. The lighting was a soft pale light resembling moonlight which Kyle always found soothing. The maître d' respectfully took off the robes off Kyle, revealing a tailored crisp white collared shirt paired with a customized pair of black slacks. Like the room, the young Lord was stunningly handsome in all his simplicity.

"Would you like to order now, Sir?"

Kyle replied politely, "No, it wouldn't be necessary. We will let you know when we are ready to order. Thank you."

The maître de nodded and bowed respectfully before popping out of the room. Kyle settled in comfortably and waited; he didn't have to wait long because at seven sharp, a familiar blond arrived with the maître de. Kyle stood up to greet the aristocrat.

Lucius was everything Draco could hope to look like when he was at the same age. The Malfoy Lord was empathetically handsome, he had the face which sculptors from since the ancient times wished to capture with marble; the man was a picture of masculine beauty with his perfect angles and lines. Metallic silver eyes were framed with long pale lashes matching the colour of his hair. His looks belonged to a Greek God. This was a face angels probably sang hallelujahs over.

Kyle would have to be blind not to acknowledge and appreciate the vision of magnificence before him.

Dressed in a splendid set of black robes that set off his hard silvery eyes and long platinum blond hair which was tied back with a single black leather strap, Lucius was breathtakingly striking and imposing – the perfect image of a majestic king.

The younger man nearly staggered at the memories of Draco which flooded him, images of passion-filled moments but instead of Draco, he was replaced by Lucius. Draco had bottomed for him but this time, Kyle was fantasizing himself being the bottom and enjoying it.

"Lord Peverell," the rich baritone that held whispers of steel and silk helped Kyle to snap out of his trance, "Thank you for agreeing to meet."

Kyle inclined his head and reached out with an un-gloved hand, "Likewise for proposing a meet."

Lucius smoothly removed the black-leather glove encasing his pale, long-fingered right hand and clasped the offered hand. Kyle was surprised at the warmth the man's hand seemed to radiate; if anything, he expected coolness.

Both men took a seat and decided on their meal. After the maître d' left with their orders, the atmosphere became saturated with a slight seriousness. Kyle knew from the moment he locked eyes with Lucius Malfoy that he would be in for a ride.

* * *

Lucius entered the prominent restaurant and for a moment, he was slightly impressed. Even a man of his stature would need at least two weeks booking in advance to be able to secure a table; he had brought Narcissa for a dinner three years ago and both the Malfoys had been suitably impressed. To have the young Lord secure a private room within three days said something; it was a very effective message.

The maître d' led him deeper into the restaurant and they arrived in front of an elegant ebony door, it opened to reveal a room designed with chic minimalism in mind. Lucius thought that it was a fitting design, bearing in mind that he was a man who was used to opulence. However, the room paled in comparison with the man occupying the room.

Lucius was no stranger to beauty; he was raised in it, surrounded by it and lived with it daily but looking at the younger man who stood before him was like beholding the most perfect being ever created.

Perfect skin, flawless with a slight soft golden tint. Perfect nose, sloped and straight. Perfect cheekbones, perfect jaw, perfect rose-tinted lips with a lower lip slightly fuller than the upper. Magnificent jewel-hued eyes were framed with perfect long lashes that curled seductively at the ends. He was leanly muscled in his simple but stylish ensemble of a crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the first three buttons, revealing a lovely expanse of a chiselled chest, and black slacks that made his long legs go on for miles. Kyle Peverell also exuded an easy confidence wrapped with elegance around the edges. He was at a perfect height, just slightly shorter than himself, neither too tall nor short.

There was only one word fit to describe the young man before him:

Perfect.

Lucius appreciated beauty and had no reservations about gender. He had lovers, of both genders and he had always favoured the opposite sex. But right now, he was picturing the exquisite youth before him naked and ready for him on black silk sheets in his bedroom, looking at him with smouldering emeralds and a knowing smile in a come-hither look.

Snapping out of his stare, Lucius calmly intoned without betraying his inner inferno of lust. "Lord Peverell, thank you for agreeing to meet."

The younger lord inclined his head elegantly and offered a hand, Lucius smoothly removed his glove on his right hand and clasped the hand; it was a firm and strong handshake with a touch of professionalism, reminding Lucius that this man before him was also the owner and CEO of one of the most powerful conglomerates in the world.

Most importantly, reminding Lucius of the nature of this meeting: it was to discuss business.

They both settled comfortably into the chairs, facing each other. Lucius's eyes drank in the exquisite sight of the younger Lord as he took a sip of the excellent Bordeaux that went perfectly with the medium-rare fillet mignon he had ordered.

"Lord Malfoy—" the blonde man interrupted Kyle.

"Please, call me Lucius."

Grey eyes glittered and Kyle paused, and then nodded, "Alright – Lucius. I don't think either of us appreciate wasting time, so I am going to cut to the chase – what is it that you would like us to discuss today?"

Lucius smirked, the other man was right in that he hated having his precious time wasted but to him, spending time with the lovely young man was definitely not a waste of his time in his books. The regal blond man took a sip of wine and then slowly put his wineglass on the table with his eyes trained on his companion's jewel gaze all the while.

"Very well, I wish for both Sable Industries and Malfoy Incorporated to enter an alliance that would maintain our grip on the Wizarding Economy. It will be mutually beneficial; I don't think it would be in Sable Industries' best interest to challenge Malfoy Incorporated. Together we will control the economy."

Kyle mentally raised an eyebrow, 'an alliance that would maintain our grip?' A translation would mean 'allow my company to stand at the top while you maintain your second place behind me, you keep your distance and I'll do the same'.

"If so," Kyle started, "in what ways would you want Sable Industries to extend our efforts in a show of alliance?"

Lucius's grey eyes flashed with something Kyle couldn't identify and then the regal blond man replied, "Before we get to that, my son Draco would like an arrangement for a play date to be made. He seems to be rather interested in having young Harry as a friend, I'm sure that the two boys would have no problems getting along."

To Kyle, it translated as 'that would be a step in cementing an alliance, our heirs to be long friends before they took the mantle so Harry would be less likely to stab Draco in the back and also making it easier for Draco to stab Harry in the back'.

The younger Lord nodded. "That wouldn't be a problem. In fact, I think Harry would enjoy having a friend of his age over from time to time. It would be beneficial for my nephew to have made a friend before going to Hogwarts together." Lucius inclined his head in thanks and Kyle noticed the older man's metallic grey eyes were softened just slightly; anyone less observant wouldn't have caught the change. A revelation hit Kyle:

Lucius Malfoy was a family man.

The Draco from his original timeline once told him that if Lucius was anything to him, he was a good father. Although his mother and his father were tied by marriage, they were also tied by friendship and a healthy respect for each other. It was a loveless marriage, romance wise, for the blond pair but Draco believed that his family had been a happy one, albeit a slightly unorthodox one, right up till the rise of Voldemort.

The brunette smirked inwardly, he now knew how to lure Lucius away from the Dark Lord who was currently Missing In Action; Kyle merely had to show how Voldemort was a threat to Draco, Narcissa and to the Malfoy name.

"Now, if you have laid out all your requests and demand, may I make one of my own?"

Lucius paused for a moment before inclining his head, "Let's hear it."

"I would like your support in getting Sirius Black out of Azkaban, you don't have to use your name but smoothing the bureaucracy trip would be a great help."

The blond man took a moment to consider it and then he nodded. Kyle smiled, his first sincere one of the night. Lucius was captivated.

"Thank you."

The rest of the night was spent discussing ways in which Sable Industries and Malfoy Incorporated can cooperate without being too apparent. With emerald eyes glinting in barely-concealed glee, Kyle smiled inwardly as he thought.

_Voldemort, say goodbye to your only competent minion._

If Kyle wasn't in denial and a little more observant, he would have noticed that he'd also just said goodbye to his good sense to run away from the blond man before it was too late...

* * *

The fire crackled as it consumed the wood in the fireplace greedily, providing the room with a comforting sense of permeating warmth. It also casted shadows on the harsh features of the man settled in a high-back chair and accompanied with a glass of scotch. The lines on the man's face revealed a hardened veteran, a man of experience, bad memories and a heavy heart.

He closed his eyes.

Severus Snape was currently in deep thought. His mind kept going back to the letter that arrived exactly thirty-one days ago when he was in the middle of his experiments in developing a potion that would lock the animalistic instincts in Werewolves during the full moon.

The letter had been mysterious, abrupt and shocking. Despite it bursting into harmless flames after he finished reading, Severus remembered every elegantly scripted word on the pristine white parchment.

_Dear Lord Prince,_

_I've always been an admirer of your talents in the field of potion making and research as one of the four Masters and the youngest in the history of the Guild to make Adept._

_I am willing to provide a sum of a million galleons to fund a research centre headed by you. I understand that you are currently employed by Hogwarts as their Potions Professor and there is no need for you to resign. I do, however, expect results, whatever they may be, from the research efforts._

_I am also aware of your __**other **__alliances and your precarious position but I would also like to think that I am very aware of your true standing in the war. Regardless of your previous actions and words,__** she**__ would have been very proud of you._

_I hope that this will be the beginning of a long standing friendship between two likeminded people. Take your time to reply, I can only imagine the magnitude of this offer._

_Yours, Shadow._

The letter had Severus reeling. From what was written, he now had a million-galleon research centre and this person, Shadow, knew of his true heritage, his double-edged connections with bothVoldemort _and_ Dumbledore, and his feelings for Lily.

Enclosed in the letter had been a stalk of lily. Fresh and beautiful, just like her.

Severus groaned, feeling mightily conflicted. Finally, he rose and Apparated to a small clearing by a respectable forest. In the middle of the neat clearing was a stone and on the stone, an epithet was engraved:

_Eileen Viola Snape 1935 – 1975 _ _A mother and friend, she will be remembered_

It has been years since he visited his mother's grave. The tall man stared at the tombstone and a flashback of his youth, specifically the time he first visited his mother's grave.

_A young man's face was shadowed by lank dark hair as his body bowed over a slab of engraved stone. He stayed in the same position, unmoving and with an expressionless face, for quite sometime._

_Suddenly, the teenager's thin shoulders started to shake as droplets of water splashed onto the gray slab. He was finally mourning for his mother whose death, he thought, was totally undeserved. Eileen was everything but a bad mother. After a beating from her inebriated husband; she would usually, surely but slowly, go and check on her young son. She made sure that he understood his culture as a wizard, despite her abusive husband's wishes. She encouraged him to pursue his studies as a Potions Master, seeing his passion for the art._

_She had done all that and he had failed to protect her…_

_Turning his red-rimmed obsidian orbs upwards to look at his mother's Muggle portrait, the young man whispered his regrets, feeling each and every stab of pain and guilt pierce his heart and soul._

_"I'm so sorry, Mother. I should have stood up against Father's beatings, I have failed you. I wished I could have gotten to you faster…"_

_Suddenly the sorrow in his eyes turned into hatred and then Severus clenched his fists, bunching up his robes as he hissed._

_"I promise you, Mother, that I'll get revenge. I'll make him pay for what he has done to you. I'll do whatever it takes to see him suffer for the sins he had committed against you. You have my word."_

_The graveyard was silent as if in mourning too; hehad been too caught up in his emotions to realize that whatever he was going to do was exactly what his mother didn't want him to do._

That had been exactly twenty years ago and true to his words, Severus saw to his father's death.

His father's end came on his eighteenth birthday. The Dark Lord had ordered Lucius and Rosier to bring in Severus's his birthday present. It had been his father. That Sectumsempra had been viciously satisfying, particularly when he saw the absolute fear in Tobias's eyes as blood gushed out of the chest wound. It was only moments before the Muggle man died from a massive blood loss and till the moment of his death on the cold dungeon floor, he was pleading pathetically for his life. Severus had his lips curled in disgust and scorn as he savoured the wave of power washing through him while the Dark Lord, Lucius and Rosier observed.

Along the way, Severus fell in with the darker Slytherins, led by Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier. His talents in Potions caught the attention of the handsome blond and taken in by the rare attention given to him, Severus steadily was lured into the world of murder, deceit and power. At the height of the Dark Lord's reign, he was a third of Voldemort's most trusted. His prowess with Potions and his intelligence gained him the Dark Lord's favour, alongside Lucius and Evan.

He almost drowned in the darkness. Severus was held back by his love for a particular Muggleborn witch, Lily Evans. He was always on the edge but he never tipped over because he still held hope. However, he tipped over when he heard the wedding announcement from Lucius.

A year later, his beloved Lily was dead. All because of a stupid prophecy he just happened to hear and because he was stupid enough to report it to the Dark Lord.

Severus swallowed the surge of his guilt; he caused the death of the woman he loved and still love. If anything, Severus thought himself to be an unredeemable man. He was destined for Hell and he would welcome his deserved punishment with open arms when the time came. Then came in Dumbledore, promising redemption and the prospect of being a free man at the end of the war.

He became a double-agent, stuck between two masters, often moments from being uncovered and dead. He was still a spy; the Dark Lord had previously sent him to Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore. But there was now a significant difference: Severus wanted Voldemort dead and permanently gone from the face of the planet.

Severus sighed and laid a hand on his mother's tombstone.

"Mother, what should I do?"

A light breeze caressed his face and the man closed his eyes, hoping to draw a moment of peace. Suddenly, as light and as soft as the breeze, his mother's voice rang out by his ear.

_"It's never too late to turn back, my son…"_

Severus's eyes snapped open to reveal shocked obsidian orbs. The man whipped his head around.

"Mother?"

He then sighed and knelt before the tombstone, his mother's portrait looking straight at him. Severus was hit with another flashback, this time from his early teenaged years. He had just received his Hogwarts letter and for the first time of his life, he saw his father laying a hand on his mother.

Wide-eyed and fearful, Severus scrambled back into his small room and covered his ears and eyes with a pillow to dull out the cruel reality. When he heard the front door slam shut and the car engine firing up to go, Severus rushed to the living and saw his mother bloodied and bruised.

_"Mother, are you alright?" _He asked despite knowing the answer. Eileen merely smiled and nodded. She tried to stand but she stumbled, Severus caught her and brought her into his room. Eileen was laid to rest on the small bed and taking the initiative, Severus ran to the kitchen and brought with him a basin of hot water, a cloth and the medical kit.

After meticulously tending to his mother, Severus couldn't hold in his tears. Eileen sat up and gathered her distraught son into her hurting arms.

_"I'm so sorry, mother! I'm not going to Hogwarts anymore, I will not practice magic, I'll just continue being normal. I don't want Father to hurt you anymore! I don't want to see you hurt! I'm not going to Hogwarts!"_

Eileen only smiled and chastised her son gently, _"Silly boy, you are attending Hogwarts come this fall. I will not allow otherwise. You are a wizard and you have to be proud to be one. It is a precious gift."_

_"But…"_

_"But nothing. This is a very precious gift and I want you to use this gift for good, there is so many things you can do with this gift to help people."_

_"Really?" _Severus was captivated from that moment on.

Eileen nodded and explained. _"Well, there are many ways in which you could help. For instance making potions to heal people or learning spells to protect people. If you are really good, you could even invent new potions or spells to help people…"_

A young Severus locked onto the idea of potions and spell-crafting ever since. Finally, Eileen made her young son promise her something.

_"Severus…"_

_"Yes, Mother?"_

_"What you have is something phenomenal and I don't want you to waste such a gift. Promise me that you will not use your powers for your own gain; promise me that you will not fall into the darkness. If you do…" _Eileen looked away in pain before continuing,_ "promise me that you will get out of it."_

_"Okay, Mother. I promise."_

_"Good boy," _Eileen smiled beautifully despite the bruising,_ "I love you."_

_"Love you too, Mum."_

Severus didn't know the full context of the promise then but when he reached third-year and came across a Pureblood genealogy book in the library, he realised what his mother was talking about. Eileen Snape was previously known as Eileen Prince, hailing from a family known for their Dark inclinations. His mother had escaped from home, unable to take the atmosphere of her childhood home any longer. But when he fell in with the likes of Malfoy and Rosier, the promise was stored and locked away, forgotten until now.

Severus opened his eyes and looked up to meet his mother's portrait.

"I'll start keeping the promise from now on. I will not disappoint you, Mother…"

A breeze danced across the meadow, caressing his face again. Severus took in a deep breath of the clean fresh air, feeling lighter in years.

* * *

"Night, Moony…" Harry yawned cutely and then snuggled deeper into his quilts. Remus smiled softly and stroked his charge's messy black locks.

"Goodnight, Harry."

The werewolf left the room and closed the door with a soft click, leaving the young child to his sweet dreams. Suddenly, his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. Remus took out his phone and saw that it was a text message from Kyle.

The young Lord had made some practical modifications to the manor, adding various Muggle appliances to the property after modifying the devices to run on magic instead of electricity. Remus, having lived almost ten years as a Muggle, didn't have any problems taking advantage of the technology. His young student took to it like fish to water, enjoying computer games for a scheduled hour everyday.

_Contact Athena Rowan, he has given us support._

Remus smiled and quickly went to the owlery to contact the lawyer. The werewolf felt hope well in his heart; he'll see his mate again!

_Wait for me, Sirius. We'll get you out soon…_

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _To Save a Black_

Hope you all liked this chapter! This was the most difficult chapter I've written so far (I'm sure there's many more to come...) but I personally loved the part about Severus and Lucius - that's my understanding of both characters. Severus's one of my favourite characters in the book - multi-faceted, realistic and fascinating while Lucius is just plain smexy (LOL) I hope that this will give you all a better understanding of Severus and his plight.

I'm excited for the next chapter where Sirius Black WILL be on his way to be released and be reunited with our favourite werewolf and Fudge would be gratifyingly humiliated, alongside Dumbledore. Sirius will be a strong character later on, having hardened from his trials and tribulations in Azkaban.

Alright, enough sneak peeks! Read on to find out what's coming up next!

For those who still hasn't voted or don't know: there is a poll that will determine the order of my next stories. Summaries are on my bio, if you would like to see your favourite potential stories be written, go vote.

Feel free to leave a comment or share ideas. Until next time!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	7. Chapter 7

**A ****Second Chance**

**

* * *

**

It was the Light's last chance at winning the war and Minerva McGonagall was going to take it. In exchange for her life, one man was to be sent back to the past to change everything. Enemies beware, because Harry James Potter has a vendetta. SSHPLM

* * *

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for violence, sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **Slash, threesomes. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N: **Sorry for being offline for so long! I'm nearly done with my first year of university. Those people out there thinking of doing a law degree, please think long and hard because it's a long, arduous road ahead. Besides that, I'm good and slowly getting back into the habit of writing :) Enjoy! **  
Beta: **Amber

* * *

VII: To Save a Black

Remus remembered Sirius Black as an angel, his avenging angel. Midnight locks and dark blue eyes that could see into your soul with a body and face to die for. He had redeemed Remus; made him feel worthy again, made him feel worthy of love.

Remus also remembered that he was the one who made him feel different, confident.

"_I've been watching you. You are more than you appear or at least, you want more than you appear to." Azure eyes narrowed, and the werewolf witnessed the hardness his best friend had gained from his childhood, which was occasionally exuded, return. _

"_What do you mean? What you see is what you get." The defensiveness disappeared from the cerulean depths as Sirius relaxed and a chuckle escaped, not that it needed to be stopped, but the blue gaze that he loved so much darted slightly. _

_As if looking for a way-out. _

Remus remembered that he had seen through the act; Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire, was nervous. He also remembered the surge of confidence and arousal.

"_I think there's a lot more under the calm cool and playful exterior you show others." Remus licked his lower lip and he saw the other boy follow the act with darkened eyes. The werewolf smiled. He had been watching Sirius and caught him watching. The feeling, it was more than just curiosity, intrigued him. It was about time for Remus to discover if his instincts were correct. _

Remus never remembered what he ate or drank or did to own such a moment of boldness.

_Three strides and Remus closed the existing distance between the two of them, his mouth lowered to Sirius's, and his scarred hands moved from his side to his face._

Remus remembered thinking thatif he was wrong, he'll be anticipating a punch. If he was right, however, he'll be expecting--well, he'll have to most of all, Remus remembered that it will be worth it.

_Sirius was stiff and resistant at first, and Remus chalked it up to shock. He pressed his body against Sirius and trapped him, while his strong hands kept the other youth from jerking away. He was right. In the next breath, the brunet practically melted against Remus. _

Remus remembered smiling into the kiss.

_Sirius's delectable mouth opened, granting him entrance. Never once hesitating, Remus took full opportunity of what was offered. Not like him at all. _

_The kiss easily escalated. Remus's hands slipped from Sirius's angelic face, over his tense throat, down muscled arms, until they rested on his waist. Sirius's arms lifted and fingers threaded through honey-blond hair, almost massaging his scalp, before taking hold with his fists. Both young men groaned headily, lust clouding the pair. Sirius used the leverage to pull Remus closer and he didn't resist. _

Remus remembered losing his virginity that night. On top of that, he lost the last part of his heart too. Sirius had always held most of his heart but that step gave away _everything_.

But he also remembered that Sirius was the one who broke his heart, crushed it into a million glass shreds and nearly snapped the bond by suspecting Remus to be the spy. Remus remembered thinking the same about Sirius too because they drifted apart.

But… but that was in the past.

The tawny-haired werewolf looked out of the window and into the clear night sky. Celestial diamonds winked back at him and amidst the gorgeous display of lights, right smack in the middle and the brightest, was _Sirius._

Remus smiled, running a long finger across his lower lip, remembering the kiss and thinking that it would not be the last. He will see Sirius soon.

All will be forgiven because, at the end of the day, Remus loved Sirius.

_Always._

_

* * *

_

Blue-grey eyes flashed in irritation as they regarded the blustering junior official with barely concealed annoyance.

"Take me to the Minister, there is something that I would like to bring to his attention."

The unimpressive man was stuttering, wringing his head nervously while avoiding the striking gaze. "I… I'm afraid that… that the Min… Minister is now occupied with… with some… something right now."

A thin black eyebrow arched mockingly. "I doubt it."

"Err… I…"

The useless Ministry employee was rescued by a pompous voice. "Is everything alright?"

A tall brunet with a pair of horn-rimmed glasses sitting on an upturned nose entered the conversation. "Hello, how may I help you? I'm Jonathan Howard, Assistant to the Minister."

"You could make yourself useful and show me the way to the Minister's office for one." The man frowned, as if the request had ruffled his feathers of propriety. He then replied in a condescending voice.

"I'm afraid the Minister is a very busy man, not everyone or anyone could just waltz into the Ministry and request for a meeting."

The unusual gaze narrowed dangerously, "If you were to take a look at the Minister's agenda for the day, you will find that he has a meeting with the Rowan Head of House at eleven o'clock sharp."

Blue-grey eyes took a look at the large clock that was hanging on the wall and then a cutting voice drawled, "I believe I am three minutes late for my meeting, _Junior_ Assistant."

A Lordship signet could be seen on a long pale finger. The man flushed unattractively and his demeanour changed immediately, "My apologies, the Minister's office is this way."

The pair left, leaving the insignificant Ministry employee distraught and worrying about his job.

* * *

How Cornelius Fudge came to be the Minister, even he himself would never know the true reason but he was resolved to use his powers to bring back the Old Ways, when blood purity reigned supreme and true.

He settled comfortably into the high-backed cushioned chair, content with the lack of work for the day. He was about to enjoy a cup of aged whiskey when the door to his office opened and a brunet with spectacles, whom he recognized vaguely as someone in his personal team but couldn't recall his name, entered.

"Minister, there is someone here to meet you. The appointment was scheduled at eleven."

Cornelius immediately sought to hide the glass of whiskey he had in his hand before the other person came in but he was too late.

A regal woman in her early thirties entered the office and Cornelius balked visibly before smiling weakly.

"Hello and welcome, Lady Rowan."

The Rowan family was one of the most powerful families in the pureblooded social circle and also one of the most obscure. The woman inclined her head elegantly and when she saw the glass of whiskey, a subtle lift of a dark eyebrow caused the Minister to flush slightly before laughing nervously.

"So how may I help you today?"

Athena smirked slightly and Cornelius couldn't help himself but to feel uneasy at the decidedly worrying facial expression.

"Why, Minister, I thought you'd never ask."

Her eyes glittered and Cornelius gulped, clearly intimidated by the woman half his age. The striking Rowan smiled softly, looking every bit like the perfect demure pureblooded wife, but Cornelius knew better. His worst fear was confirmed with the next words that came out of the attractive woman's red lips.

"I would like you to give Sirius Black the trial he deserved but was never given."

Cornelius gasped and then spluttered indignantly.

"What?! The man's a convicted criminal and a Death Eater! He was a betrayer of the Light! He does not deserve the right to a fair trial!"

Athena rebutted coolly but her ire was displayed clearly for all to see in her diamond-hard gaze.

"I would agree with you, Minister, if it had been _proven in a trial_ that he was guilty of all the crimes and labels you've just brought up. If not, you are quite liable for libel, _Minister._"

Cornelius gulped and Athena went in for the kill as she stood up and leaned in, hands resting on the magnificent oak desk with her eyes narrowed dangerously. With a softened voice, she relayed the rest of her message.

"There is sufficient evidence that my client, Sirius Black, is actually innocent and unless he is officially given a fair trial and justly compensated for the wrong he has suffered, I can assure you, _Minister_," Athena's eyes flashed, "that charges will be brought against the Ministry for violating Section 6, subsection 3(a) of the IWC Human Rights Charter of 1889."

The Minister nodded, face pale and sweating. Athena smirked and then inclined her head once more.

"I am glad that this meeting achieved its aims, since there's nothing else, I shall take my leave. I wouldn't dare to hold up the Minister from his _busy _schedule." She turned to make her leave and walked to the door but just before the woman turned the golden doorknob, her voice rang out again.

"Oh, before I forget. Please don't scrooge on this case, find an actual, _competent_ Arguer. I do like a challenge after all."

With a parting smirk, the Rowan bowed. It was the customary gesture but Cornelius couldn't help but to feel utterly mocked. As the door clicked shut, the pudgy middle-aged man dropped into his seat, completely floored and exhausted. He pulled anxiously at his suddenly tight collar, eyes wide and fearful.

With a trembling hand, the portly man forced himself to grab a piece of parchment and dipped an eagle-feathered quill into a well of expensive before scribbling frantically. He quickly sealed the letter with his personal wax seal before summoning an inconspicuous tawny owl.

Cornelius watched as the bird flew away with the message tied to its leg and he couldn't help himself but wonder exactly what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

"Harry," Kyle gently pushed the young Potter child forwards. Harry refused to look up, instead choosing to keep his gaze firmly on the ground, refusing to meet the gazes of his uncle's guests. Kyle sighed inwardly, looks like Harry was still quite wary about strangers. An iron hand of anger gripped tightly at his heart, knowing that it was the Dursleys' fault. The Peverell Lord smiled apologetically at his young guest and her mother.

"I'm sorry but Harry's a bit shy."

Violet eyes blinked curiously at the bashful boy who looked to be around her age. The young girl took a step closer and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Rhiannon Rowan and I hope we can be friends. Just like your uncle and my mom, and you can call me Rhian."

At the mention of his uncle, Harry looked up and straight into open amethysts. The young boy stared, not having seen that particular eye colour before.

"Friends?" Harry asked in a small voice and the black haired girl nodded. Then slowly, the boy lifted his hand and clasped the offered appendage. The young Rowan girl broke out in a dazzling smile and Harry smiled shyly.

"Friends."

Athena smiled softly, inwardly cooing at the adorable sight of the two children bonding. She had a feeling that the friendship would be a long, enduring one. The Rowan matriarch shared a look with the Peverell Lord, who nodded with a sparkle in his green eyes.

"Harry, why don't you show your new friend around the castle? I am sure there are many things you'd want Rhiannon to see. I'm going to have a little chat with her mother. Make sure you both show up for dinner, all right?

Harry nodded eagerly, seems like the child only needed to get pass the first barrier of introductions to warm up to another.

"Okay!" The boy then turned to his new friend, "Come on! I'll show you the Ancestry Hall!" The pitter-patter of small but fast footsteps soon faded down the hallway. Kyle then turned to Athena, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thank you."

The elegant lady inclined her head, "It was nothing. Besides, I quite enjoyed the sight of the Minister squirming."

Athena's loathing for the Minister was not unknown by people she kept close to her. Kyle smiled predatorily, "I'm sure you will have more chances to relish in his _squirming_ in the near future."

The older woman flashed a similar smile, "I do hope so."

"Let's convene to my study." Athena nodded, following the other Lord. When they entered the tastefully decorated room, the sight of exotically handsome man with dark red hair and violet eyes sitting in one of the cushioned chairs caused the elegant woman to widen her icy gaze, break out in dazzling smile and rush forward to envelop him in a heartfelt embrace.

"Declan!"

The man smiled softly and bent his head down to kiss his beautiful wife on the mouth. Kyle grinned, "Alright, enough with the public displays already. We've got business to talk about."

Athena shot the younger man she was slowly regarding as a younger brother a dangerous glare while still in the embrace. Kyle chuckled, understanding her ire for she hasn't properly laid eyes on her husband for more than two months now. It was partially his fault for he was the one who sent Declan on a mission.

"You will have time to catch up later but right now, it's quite important that we get down to business."

The married couple broke the hug and settled into comfortable chairs near the unlit fireplace. For a few moments, Kyle contented himself with just looking at the handsome couple before him.

Merlin knows how many plans would have been undoable had not been for the efforts and the skills of the pair sitting directly across him.

Unknown to most and forgotten by the Old Houses, the Rowan family always stood unwaveringly loyal by the Peverells. It was an ancient promise, after Ignotus Peverell saved the wife and children of Rhys Rowan, the first Rowan Lord. The bond was buried under layers of forgotten history after the Peverell name was seemingly lost but from one Rowan Head to the next, the pact and story were passed down dutifully and the chain never broke. She was already training Rhiannon to be what she was to Kyle to Harry.

Athena returned the look, secretly in awe of the young man's prowess and at the same time, relieved. She did not have to think twice about serving him; she trusted him with her life. At the mere age of twenty-one, Kyle had already achieved what most would wish to have at the end of their long lives.

However, there are times where the Peverell seem much older when his viridian gaze would reflect guilt and take on a haunted glaze. Athena often wondered about his history but refrained from prodding, as it was none of anyone's business but his own.

"So Declan, how was the trip?"

The man smiled, this time revealing his abnormally long canines, and replied in a smooth voice. "It was a success, milord. I've persuaded the vampires from aligning with Voldemort. The Vampire Court is now aware of the potential threat the monster poses if he were to win."

The Dhampire, as one would call a child sired by a vampire father and borne from a human mother, had been on a diplomatic trip for the last ten weeks. Kyle nodded in satisfaction.

"However," continued the half-vampire, "there is a rogue clan on the loose and I fear that the chances of Malkavian clan joining Voldemort in the future is quite high if he can assure the defeat of the Ventrue and install them as the new rulers."

Kyle frowned and replied after a moment, "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, what we can do is to prepare for the possibility."

Both of the Rowans frowned but nodded. After all, even if the rest of the world doesn't know it, they were at war.

* * *

Amber liquid swished around a crystal glass as an elegant hand titled the cup. Half-hooded molten silver eyes stared into the remaining ambers of the controlled fire in the fireplace.

Glimpses of poison green eyes and cupid-bow lips teased easily from his memories flooded his mind.

It has been six months since he first laid eyes on the younger man in Madam Malkins' when he brought Draco to be outfitted with a new wardrobe. Even at first glance, Kyle Peverell was a stunning piece of art. After the dinner they shared, the other Lord was _unforgettable_.

Who was this man, to have Lucius pining over him like a love-struck teenager?

He even managed to sucker him into helping with Sirius Black's re-trial. Everything he did concerning Kyle Peverell went against everything he believed in.

The mysterious young Lord had a gaze old fit enough for someone thrice his age. More often than not, that beautiful gaze was knowing, piercing enough to see right through him and into his tainted soul.

And yet, he still maintains a thread between him and Lucius.

Why did he feel like the other man was giving him a second chance?

A chance to leave his sinister past, protect his family further, be a better father, redeem and bring the Malfoy name to greater heights, clear his long-buried conscience, and take control of his life.

_Take control of his life._

Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy did not join Voldemort out of respect or awe. He was forced by the coward of his father to serve and kiss the hem of a charismatic sociopath. However he was impressionable as a youth and was soon pulled into the smooth, addicting allure of the Dark Arts and Tom Riddle alike. Lucius tumbled into bed with a handsome, more experienced Dark Lord. At one point of his life, Lucius fancied himself in love with the older man but it started fading as Voldemort's mind spiralled into insanity.

Then he got married to a beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, courtesy to his parents' machinations. But he had been expecting that; arranged marriages were inescapable. So once again, Lucius yield to pressure. He had a loveless marriage but there was a mutual respect that slowly became a strong kinship. From that union came Draco, Lucius's son and life. The youngest Malfoy's birth had saw to a resolve in Lucius to never be the father Abraxas Malfoy was to him.

Then came the historic defeat of the Dark Lord by the hands of a mere babe. Lucius witnessed Harry Potter survive an Avada Kedavra and Voldemort vanish into thin air. He had stumbled into the Manor, shell shocked and shivering. In his mind, the scene of Voldemort pointing his wand at the infant kept replaying, often replacing the dark-haired baby with a blond-haired one.

An amber flared, reflecting the light in dark grey eyes which flicked to rest on a silk covered left bicep. The man took a sip of the drink, liquid courage flowing down his throat. Then Lucius's grip tightened around the glass and his quicksilver gaze hardened.

Perhaps it's time to take control.

* * *

The bell of her modest house rang and Minerva frowned, curious about just who would be looking for her at this time of the year. Her summers were usually spent in private, relaxing or preparing for the next academic year.

The formidable witch swiftly reached the door and opened, only to come face to face with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. There was something very familiar with the gaze but she did not recognize the face of the richly dressed youth before her.

The extremely handsome young man smiled affectionately and greeted her, "Hello, Minnie."

Then her vision went white and she heard a female voice, laden with palpable power, whisper. _"It's an honour to meet you at least, Minerva Branwen McGonagall. In a way, my existence is secured because of your sacrifice. Thank you and this is your gift from me."_

Images and disjointed pieces of conversations swamped her mind as Minerva observed with awe. Information poured into the recesses of her brilliant mind and she gasped as the information was absorbed immediately. As soon as it started, the process was over.

"_You have my eternal gratitude."_

Minerva's eyes snapped opened and she gasped, drawing a big breath as memories of the future registered. She looked at the person standing at the door and recognition mixed with relief flooded her entire body. Minerva reached out with a trembling hand and touched the young man's cheek.

"It worked…" The deputy headmistress of Hogwarts trembled with relief, "Oh thank Merlin, it worked!"

The young man smiled softly and enveloped the older woman in a warm embrace, "Yes, it did. Minnie, you did it. You sent me back. And now, we're going to change the future."

Minerva, filled with relief and immense pride for the young man before her, returned the hug and when she broke away from the embrace, it could be seen that a streak of white marred the otherwise previously black head of hair. She seemed visibly younger with less lines and brighter skin but her grey gaze seemed wiser and more determined as she took in the new appearance of her protégé.

"Harry?"

Green eyes sparkled as he shook his head, "Harry is my nephew. I'm now Kyle Peverell, his legal guardian after I retrieved him from the Dursleys."

Minerva's eyes darkened at the mention of the Muggle family; she had never supported Dumbledore in his decision to send Harry there. Kyle smiled and said, "It's in the past, let's concentrate on the present and the future. Besides, there are some more people here to meet you if you were to lower the wards slightly."

Just as Minerva did so, two figures appeared in the distance, one much smaller than the other. The Animagus witch recognized Remus Lupin, looking much younger and healthier, and was about to say something but was distracted by the loud cry of a child.

"UNCLE KYLE!"

Minerva turned at the child's voice and saw bright green eyes of her brightest student and dishevelled ebony locks of her most favoured student. She looked at Kyle, "Is that…"

The Peverell's cupid-bow lips curved into a soft smile.

"He's here to see his Aunt Minnie."

Another pair of acid green eyes looked up with innocence and curiosity. Harry made an adorable picture.

"Harry?"

The little boy cocked his head to the left slightly and smiled shyly, "Hi, Aunt Minnie."

Minerva felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she swooped down and hugged the young child tightly. Harry merely returned the hug as he basked in the maternal affection so freely given.

There was now hope.

Lots of it.

* * *

"CLANG!"

Sirius Black woke up with a start and turned his unkempt head to side to peer blearily. He could see the outlines of two people; one had a baton and was cooking up a din by hitting that against his cell bars while the other seemed to be waiting for something. Damn, what has he done now to attract such attention from the guards?

"Hey prisoner! There's someone who's here to visit you! Wake up, you lazy son-of-a-b—"

"That is not necessary, as you can see, he is up." A cool voice edged with steel shut the guard up.

_Someone's here to visit him? Who?_

The Animagus grimaced as he tried to sit up, long unused muscles protesting painfully. Unfocused blue eyes squinted in the dim light.

"Hello, Sirius," the visage of a familiar pair of blue-grey eyes from his childhood flooded his vision. Athena Rowan smirked down upon her cousin and once constant companion at boring functions during their shared youth; "looks like you'll have quite a bit of showering to do once I get your perverted arse out of prison."

TBC...

* * *

Coming Up Next: _The Trial of Sirius Black_

Hi everyone! -waves- Sorry for the late updates, I'm in the midst of exams right now and it's a miracle that this even manifested :) However, summer will soon be at everyone's doorsteps and I'll be most definitely be updating most of my stories.

So I hope this is something that you'll like :)

Enjoy, Read and Review!

Love,  
Lex.


End file.
